Heroes
by shootingstar39
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Raven's and Beast boy's baby daughter was kidnapped by Slade, and trained to be his apprentice. But when she discovers the truth about her past, she begins to wonder, and discover, what being a titan really means.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Raven looked down on the small figure in the crib as she sang. Her voice soft in a way it never had been ever before.

She carefully ran a finger over the baby's small cheek and smiled. She still couldn't believe it, it was her daughter, her and Beast boy's daughter, their Kiara.

She finished the song and looked at her now two months old daughter where she was lying, asleep.

'_Wonder what powers she will have?' _

She took one long, last look on her baby girl and then left the room. She walked down the stairs of the house they had owned for over a year now. The house was quiet; Beast boy was out helping Robin and Cyborg with a mission, Starfire always stayed at the tower these days, taking care of hers and Robin's baby boy.

Raven sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, but she finally settled for the news.

"…trademark, was found near the crime scene. This indicates that the villain is once more back and probably out after our beloved titans" The newscaster said and Raven's eyes widened, the same question going through her head over and over again.

'_Who's back?'_

"But, I think we can trust our heroes to once more save our town, and our lives" The newscaster continued, just as something caught Raven's attention. A noise? She pressed the volume button on the remote and lowered the volume so that she could hear better.

Suddenly, her psychic powers told her something very important, someone was behind her!

But before she could react, someone grabbed her form behind, pressing a cold, gloved hand against her mouth. She fought to get loose and was, after a short while, able to use her powers to get rid of the person holding her. She soared up in the air, her head almost hitting the ceiling.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled. Her eyes started to glow black and she used her powers to throw an armchair at the intruder, and first then, she could see who it was, a very familiar minion, Slade's minion.

Suddenly, a new sound reached her ears, the sound of a baby screaming. "Kiara!" She gasped and quickly flew up stairs, only to find her daughters room trashed, with the crib tipped over and empty. The window was broken and she could still hear the sounds of baby screams in the far, far distance, but it could just be her mind playing with her.

"No!" That was all she could say as she collapsed on the floor. "No!" She sobbed until she was shaking, and for the first time in years, tears fell down her pale cheeks.

-----

When Beast boy returned home from his mission, he was shocked. The lock on the door was broken and he quickly rushed in to see what was going on. In the living room, he found a broken armchair by a dead robot minion that looked very familiar.

But that wasn't what made him worried, it was the sobbing sounds from upstairs. He ran up stairs and towards the sound of the sobs. He finally stopped by the nursery. The door was open, and the room was broken, his wife was on the floor, crying.

"Raven?" He asked and she turned her head around to look at him.

"Beast boy, he took her!" She got out and threw her self in her husband's arms. "He took Kiara!"

"What?" Beats boy asked, feeling shocked and angry at the same time.

"I should have stopped him" Raven mumbled. "I shouldn't have gone downstairs, then Slade wouldn't have taken her"

"It's not your fault" Beast boy answered and stroke her over the hair as she cried into his chest, he'd grown taller then her over the years. "It was my fault, I should have been here with you!"

"Beast boy…" Raven mumbled. "You were saving the city!"

"Still! That's no excuse for not being there when our daughter was kidnapped, our baby daughter! I'm not going to rest until she's back here with us!"

-----

"Friend Raven, I am so sorry for what happened to Kiara" Starfire said as Raven carried her bags into the titans tower. It had been one awful day since Kiara's kidnapping.

"The guys just have to find her" Raven replied. "Or else I don't know what to do"

"Raven..." Starfire began, but then really didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks for letting us move back to the tower, I just can't stand being in that house, near that nursery" Raven said.

"According to me, this has always been your home, even after you moved" Starfire answered and smiled weakly. She didn't know what she her self would do if she lost her son.

Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg were all out searching for Slade, and she knew they wouldn't give up in first hand.

* * *

**I know it was a bit short, but this was only the beginning, what happens right before the actual story line begins, a little info for all you readers. **

**Please, tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Slade looked at the small baby as the woman he'd hired placed her in her crib. A devious smile spread across his face, but of course you couldn't see it thanks to his mask. 

At least the little girl had stopped crying now, which he was extremely glad for. He wouldn't even have thought about taking the child, if it hadn't been for the prophecy, the prophecy he received in Tibet.

"Is there any thing else I can do for you?" The woman asked as she bowed in front of him.

"Not for now" He replied coldly. The woman simply nodded once and then walked out of the room. Slade walked up to the crib and looked down on the small child.

He had to train her, train her hard. After all, how else could she do the things he wanted her to do. Although he still thought it might have been more satisfying to have Robin's child lying there in front of him, he knew that this was going to be better in time.

"Kiara" He said. "You will become my apprentice, and this time, I won't be betrayed"

-----

**Six Years L****ater**

Kiara walked through the halls of the head quarters. Her eyes didn't have the innocence of a child's, which wasn't strange when you thought about her past. The only ones who ever "cared" for her was a man and a nanny, the later one had been fired two years ago because she was assumed to be able to take care of her self.

The man went by the name Slade, and he'd told her that her parents had abandon her and that he'd found her. Tomorrow, he had told her, her training would begin, and she wasn't really sure what to think of it.

Suddenly she stopped, the door to Slade's room was open and she heard him let out a frustrated sound. She peeked in to see him throw a news paper at the floor, before he got up from his chair and left the room, without even noticing her standing there.

Kiara was a curious child, so she quietly walked into Slade's room and picked up the newspaper. The head line on the front page read: Another new titan has arrived! Since she was a very clever child, she could already read well, and it wasn't her for her to read the article. It was about a super hero baby, the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire.

But right after the words: proud older brother , there was a hole in the newspaper, kind of as Slade had pressed something against the name so he wouldn't have to see it, then again, it could just have happened by accident.

She placed the newspaper back on the floor and hurried out of the room, she didn't want to know what would happen if Slade found her inside his room. Although she could immediately say it would probably something bad, he had a big share of rules she had to follow.

-------

"So, how does it feel to be an older brother?" Cyborg asked the little boy standing in front of him.

"Like not being one I guess" The boy replied. Right then, the doors to the room opened and Starfire stepped in, with Nightwing by her side and a baby in her arms.

"Another kid" Raven said. "How are you going to handle it?" Her voice was sarcastic.

"She had the opposite looks of her brother" Bumblebee said, referring to the baby's red hair and big blue tamaranian eyes.

"Is she going to have powers?" The little boy asked. "Is she going to get to use them?"

"We don't know that yet" The boy's father, Nightwing answered. "And only if there's no other way to not get killed"

"There's your answer kid!" Beast boy, now known as Changeling said. "Why don't you get the baby to her new room, and I'll will go on and search for my daughter" His voice wasn't angry, or annoyed, just slightly sad, and the others looked at him with sorrow in their eyes.

"We're going to find her, one day" Nightwing said.

"I just hope it won't be too late" Raven replied with pain in her eyes, before walking up to Starfire and the baby. "Have you decided on a name yet?" She asked, in a more happy tone.

"Sunfire" Starfire answered, and right then, the little girl in her arms let out what looked to be a small yawn.

-----

**Three Years Later**

"Come on girl, fight!" Slade ordered from where he was sitting, watching as Kiara, now nine years old, was standing against a wall, terrified, as a giant robot got closer and closer to her.

"Release your powers! "Slade yelled.

"I can't!" Kiara replied. "I'm not strong enough"

"I'm not going to be saving you this time!" Slade said. "If you don't activate them, you'll die!"

Kiara closed her eyes as the robot gripped her with his giant claw for a hand. She had to break free, she had to use her powers, or else she would be killed. Suddenly, her eyes flung open, as if in a great force, and changed, they no more looked like her violet eyes, they were animal like.

A growl escaped from her mouth and her hands started to glow black. The black energy spread quickly and soon covered the robots claw, that then bended open. Kiara fell to the ground, her hands held out, trying to grip something in her fall. But instead, loads of black energy escaped from her hands and hit the robot with great power, causing it to explode.

She closed her eyes and felt how she got dizzier, and how her whole body seemed to get weaker, and then she became unconscious, before she had even hit the ground.

Slade left his chair and walked the long way up to the girl's limb body. He crouched down and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. He smiled to him self.

She was ready.

Her body had reacted strongly to the power she held inside, and he wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle it forever, chances wore, the power would become too much one day, and she would die using them.

But hopefully, that day would come after she had destroyed the teen titans, and everything dear to them.

-----

**Eight Years Later**

A boy sat on the roof top to the Titan tower. He was tall, and he had red strakes in his spiky, black hair. His emerald green eyes looked out over Jump City, wishing he could patrol the streets, making sure everything was alright, but that hardly ever happened, and if it did, then he always had to have an adult with him.

It was all because of his parent's best friend's daughter being kidnapped. His parents feared that he would be kidnapped to, but he didn't understand why, the little girl had been kidnapped seventeen years ago!

Both his parents were superheroes, just like all their friends. He had powers too of course, but he wasn't allowed to use them unless there was no other way to not getting killed.

He hated it. All he wanted was to be a hero, a respected hero, with or without powers, just like his dad. But he didn't want to be just like his dad, he wanted to be his own hero, not just Nightwing's son.

He sighed and then stood up. It was time for dinner, and he didn't want to be late, because then he might have to eat tofu instead!

He took one last look at the city and walked back in to the tower.

-----

"Kiara" Slade began and the girl looked up from the floor and at him, her chin length hair falling away from her face.

"Yes, Master?" She asked and he threw something at the ground right in front of her feet, it was a round plate, with a familiar S on it. She picked it up and then attached it to her black cloak, which she wore over her half orange, half black top and her black skirt, with a silver belt and sliver bracelets to match, she also had knee high boots with metal toes on her feet.

"I have a mission for you" Slade said and walked up to her. She looked him straight in the eye and smirked.

"What is it?" She asked; glad that she could finally prove her self worthy for him. For the past years, her training had gotten harder and much more intense, plus, she no longer went unconscious by using her powers.

Slade walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, before leaning forward a bit so that their faces where right next to each other.

"I want you to steel a little necklace for me called the Siberian Silver Dove" He answered. "But it's highly secured. Do you think you're ready to handle it?" A small smile played on Kiara's lips as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes, Master" She had confidence in her voice, and even more of it in her eyes. She wouldn't fail him, she wouldn't let her self fail him. He removed his hands from her shoulders and went back to his chair, where he sat most of the time, it was like a throne actually, and he was the king.

Kiara started to walk towards the exit and was just about to leave when she suddenly heard his voice.

"Oh, and Kiara" He began and she turned around to look at him. "If you would run in to those dreadful Titans, don't think twice before destroying them" She smirked.

"Of course not Master" She replied and then turned around again and walked out through the door.

* * *

**I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Now, Please**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	3. Thruth

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Kiara smiled to her self. For once, Slade had been wrong. The security system had been easy to get past, and to shut of!

She looked at the sliver necklace under the glass. Just one quick punch and she would hold it in her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" A voice said and Kiara quickly spun around. Five people were standing there. The room was dark so she could only see them as dark shadows, but she could tell that two of them were flying. Suddenly, a green light appeared by one of the flying figures and it then flew straight towards Kiara who, in one quick jump, avoided it.

They were shooting at her! Then again, that gave her a very good reason to fire back. But then she made a terrifying realization, she couldn't activate her powers!

'_This can't be good!'_ She thought and then avoided another green light bolt. Who were these people?

She preformed her, very, trained in acrobatics and avoided the green and the blue beams fired at her. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by some sort of animal. She could feel the sharp claws as the catlike creature stood on top of her where she lay on the floor.

She was able to throw it of her by using all of her strength and then quickly jumped back up on her feet, only to be hit in the face by a hard fist. She quickly recovered and started to fight the person in front of her, although he was much taller, a grown up man.

She dodged for one of his blows and then used the opportunity to sweep her leg around, tripping him. He fell to the floor and she quickly headed for the darkest exit, the same one she'd entered from, a window in an upper corner.

She reached it and jumped high up in the air, it was almost like flying, and then escaped through the window just like planned. She didn't think one of the five persons had seen her.

She smiled to her self as she ran around the museum, so that she could faster reach her transportation for this evening, a stolen motorbike. Those morons would never catch her, or know who she was either, it had both been dark, and she had her hood up all the time, covering her face.

Suddenly, as she past the alley next to the museum, someone knocked to the ground from aside. Both she and the attacker rolled around on the ground for a while, fighting for dominance, and Kiara ended up flat on her stomach, the attacker on top of her, and pressing he hands against her back, she couldn't move.

She tried to break free, but it was impossible. She heard footsteps and tried to see who was coming, but the hood had fallen in her eyes.

"Blaze?" A male voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to help" The person on top of Kiara replied, and she could hear he wasn't all grown up, probably around her age, and a boy. Although she did wonder what kind of name Blaze was?

"Who's home watching your sister?" The same male voice asked.

"Um…" The boy on top of her replied. "She's with Archie" Kiara could hear some sort of frustrated sound just before the boy continued. "And Warren!" He said.

"Can we continue this later?" A female voice asked. "And let's just see who's underneath that hood" Kiara felt how someone crouched down next to her, and then felt how her hood was quickly pulled of. She looked up at the man, crouched by her side.

He had long, black hair and a black spandex suit with a blue bird on it. She could feel his stare even though his eyes were masked.

"Kiara?" A female voice asked with a gasp and Kiara turned her head to the other side, or as much as she could. A woman stood there, wearing a blue leotard and a blue cloak. But her face was what shocked Kiara the most.

The woman had about the same pale skin tone as herself, and the same hair and eye colour.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, quite shocked and the woman just looked at her, as shocked.

"I can't believe it…" She mumbled.

"Blaze, off!" Another male voice ordered and Kiara felt how the boy on top of her got of she stood up and looked around.

A read haired woman wearing a purple top, purple Capri's trimmed with silver, ankle high boots and some kind of metal collar with matching gloves looked at her with curious green eyes. Curious all green eyes!

Next she noticed a big man, who just happened to be half metal. Next to him was another man, wearing a black suit with a purple stripe going down the middle. He also had green hair, and green skin. Their eyes travelled form her face, to the S attached to her cloak and back again.

Kiara then turned her head around to look at the boy that had knocked her to the ground. He was tall and had tanned skin, with jet black, spiky hair that had some red strakes in. His eyes had the same emerald green colour as the red haired woman's, except his eyes weren't all green.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy jeans and white sneakers. His questioning face was, although she wouldn't admit it, quite handsome.

"Who are you people?" She asked them. "And how do you know my name?" the cloaked woman walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We know because…" She began and looked Kiara straight in the eyes. "We know because Changeling and I…" She gestured towards the green skinned man. "We're you're parents"

"What?" Kiara exclaimed. "It can't… I…."

"It's the truth" The green skinned man, Changeling, said.

"But" Kiara started, but then didn't really know what to say. "You abandoned me!" She finally shouted.

"Abandoned you?" Her "mom" asked. "You were kidnapped by Slade! We could never abandon you, we loved you, and we still do!"

"Slade?" Kiara asked, in shock. These people were telling her the man who raised her had kidnapped her? "He raised me" She said. "And now you want me to believe he kidnapped me? I don't even know who you are?"

"We're the Titans" The man in the black suit with the blue bird answered and Kiara just stared at them all. They were the people she had been told to destroy!

"I… I have to go!" She said and ran away, and to her satisfaction, none of them followed her.

-----

"Slade!" She called as she entered the room, once she'd arrived at the hide out.

"Back already?" He replied form his chair. "Where's the necklace?"

"I don't have it" Kiara answered, ashamed.

"What?" Slade asked and got up on his feet. "I gave you an order, I told you to get it!"

"I was… detained, by the Titans" She replied. "Two of them told me they were my parents"

"Really?" Slade asked, sounding interested in what she had to say.

"Yes" She answered. "Now, tell me the truth Slade, Have you been lying to me all these years? Are they really my parents, didn't they abandon me?"

"Easy there, my little Kiara" Slade replied. "Raven and Changeling are your parents, but they did abandon you"

"Then why did they tell me you kidnapped me?" She asked, not truly believing him.

"Because, dear, it wasn't my fault they left you unguarded, they didn't care enough about you to make sure you wore safe, they left you alone for hours" Slade answered.

"But you still kidnapped me!" Kiara yelled.

"No, you see, my real plan was to hide until they got back and then threaten to kill you when they got back, unless they gave me some useful information. But when I realized they weren't going to be back for quite the while, and you woke up and started to cry, I took you with me. I don't even think your parents cried a single tear when they realized you were gone" Kiara wasn't really sure what to think at first, but then again, Slade had raised her, he'd hired a nanny to help him with the things he couldn't do with her, and then he'd taught her to defend her self.

"I'm sorry for doubting you" She quietly said and looked down.

"Don't worry" Slade answered. "I know how you can get revenge, I know how you can give your parents, and the other titans, what they truly deserve" Kiara looked up at him, with interest.

"Tell me"

-----

Kiara punched the panel by the door with great force, and a loud alarm quickly sounded through the air. She had figured breaking the panel where you typed in the safety codes would trig some kind of alarm.

Now all she had to do was wait. It didn't take long before the doors flung open and five adults, ready to fight, stood in front of her.

"Kiara?" Changeling asked.

"I realized you were right…" She quietly said. "And I was hoping… I could stay here" They all looked at each other, looking a bit shocked, but Raven then answered with a smile.

"Of course" They got out of fighting position and showed her in. Kiara just followed them, not saying a single word, an emotionless look on her face. But inside, she was smiling. She was going to destroy the titans, from the inside!

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but thing's been busy!**

**Just so you know, Blaze is Starfire's and Nightwing's oldest, and only, son, Warren and Archie are kids to other titans, you'll meet them in the next chapter. Also, you might have noticed a change in Starfire's uniform when i described her, but seriously, how many women in their thirtys wear mini skirts and thigh high boots? **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**


	4. Titan Tower

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"Give me that!" Kiara heard a voice yell as they got closer to the set of doors.

"No way!" Another voice, that Kiara found familiar, replied. "I'm watching this!"

"Stop hogging the remote!" A third voice yelled.

"I wanna watch care bears!" A girl's voice called.

"You're eleven!" The 'familiar' voice said, and right then the doors in front of them opened to reveal a big room, with a kitchen, a counter, a sofa, a big screen TV, and many smaller screens, which Kiara guessed were computers.

But the amusing part what was going in the sofa. Although Kiara couldn't really see all that well form where she was standing, she could tell there were a couple of guys wrestling in the sofa.

A young girl with long, flowing red hair, wearing a jean skirt and a pink top with matching flip flops, was standing leaning over the sofa, perhaps trying to break the boys apart, perhaps just watching. On the big TV, it kept switching between channels every now and then, a different channel every time.

"Ahem!" The man with the long black hair said and the little girl turned her attention towards him, which caused Kiara to notice that her eyes were all blue, and soon, three heads popped up from the other side of the couch. The TV also stopped switching between the channels.

One of the boys was the same boy who had knocked Kiara to the ground earlier, she remembered his name was Blaze, the others looked to be about the same age.

One had light orange hair, with blonde strakes here and there, which was styled into perfection. He had blue eyes with a tint of green and a sheepish grin on his face.

The third guy was African American, with chocolate brown, curly hair that was quite messy and friendly hazel eyes. He smiled weakly.

"Hi" Blaze got out. "We just had a small disagreement on what we should watch"

"Who are you?" The red haired girl asked, looking straight at Kiara.

"My name's Kiara" Kiara replied and the girls smile grew.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sunfire Grayson, and that's my brother Blazefire" She pointed to the spiky haired boy who gave her a look Kiara didn't understand. "Sorry, that's my brother _Blaze_" The girl corrected her self after seeing the way her brother looked at her.

"And those two?" Kiara asked, referring to the other two boys.

"Archie Harper" The orange haired boy answered and jumped over the couch so that he was standing next to the girl. He grinned confidently. "Archer extraordinaire!" He was wearing beige khaki shorts that reached to his knees, a deep red t-shirt with a yellow 1 in the front and a pair of brown boots. He had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck and was wearing a pair of brown gloves with no finger tips that seemed to be a bit too big for him.

"Yeah yeah, quit bragging!" The third boy said and also got up from the couch. Now Kiara could see that he was wearing a blue and white striped polo shirt and black, baggy pants with brown sneakers.

"You can handle the bow, we all know it!" He continued and then turned towards Kiara. "Hello, I'm Warren Stone"

"Um, hi" Kiara replied and slowly waved her hand.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves" The red haired woman with the all green eyes suddenly suggested. "I'm Starfire, and let me just say it's glorious to meet you!" She smiled brightly and that settled it for Kiara, she had to be the red haired girl's mom, which meant she was also Blaze's mom.

"I'm Nightwing" The black haired man said. "Starfire's my wife and Sunfire and Blaze are our kids"

"And I'm Cyborg" The half metal man began. "Warren here's my adopted son, which is why it's so scary how much he's like me!"

"I think you already caught my name" Changeling said. "And my wife here, your mom that is, is Raven"

"Thanks for introducing me" Raven replied, sounding sarcastic.

"Um, kids, why don't you show Kiara here to Ravens old room, it's getting late and she can sleep there tonight" Nightwing said and Sunfire smiled before she soared up in the air, flew up to Kiara and grabbed the older girl's arm.

"Come on!" She exclaimed and dragged Kiara out of the room.

"Hey, wait for us!" They heard Archie call and Sunfire gently landed on the floor where she then awaited the three boys.

"Come on now! I think aunt Raven's room will fit you perfectly!" Sunfire said and smiled even brighter then before. Kiara just looked at her.

'_Wow, that girl's cheery!'_ She thought.

-----

Kiara rolled over on her stomach, it didn't help, she still couldn't fall a sleep. It had been two hours since she had finally lay down on the bed after being showed to her mother's room and given one of her father's old t-shirts to sleep in. She rolled over to her side, but something just didn't feel right!

After a couple of minutes of constantly switching position on the bed, she let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, looking around in the dark. The room looked like something she her self could have chosen.

She threw of the covers and got up. The t-shirt was too big for her, so it looked a lot like a night dress. She left the bed room for a walk. Maybe if she cleared her mind she would be able to fall asleep.

She walked through the halls and heard light snoring from some of the rooms, everyone was probably a sleep.

After a while, she reached a stair case and walked up for the stairs, curious to where they led. She finally reached the top of the stairs where a door just waited for her to open it. She did.

The night air hit her body as she stepped out on the quite cold cement roof. It was a warm summer night in the middle of July, but she still felt a little cold considering she was only wearing a big t-shirt.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moon light in her face, the coolness of the night and the peace surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes again and first then realized that someone was sitting on the roofs edge, gazing out on the city.

She thought about going back, but then changed her mind and quietly walked up towards the figure. But apparently not quiet enough, the one sitting there suddenly turned around to look at her.

It was Blaze. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black soft pants.

"Can't sleep?" He asked and she simply just nodded, before carefully walking up to the roof edge and sitting down next to him.

"What about you?" She finally built up the courage to ask. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Probably" He replied and shrugged. "But I just love it up here" He then continued. "The stars, the moon, and the city lights! It's so…"

"So what?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know" He answered. "But I love it"

Kiara looked down, not really knowing what to say. "It must be nice" She managed to get out after a short while. "Living here with so many people around you"

"So many people?" Blaze asked. "Usually me and my sister are the only kids around here, Warren only lives here every other week and Archie just comes to visit from time to time"

"Where do they live otherwise?" Kiara asked.

"Steel City" Blaze replied. "Warren's mom is the leader of Titans East and both of Archie's parents are part of that team"

"Oh" Was all Kiara said.

"I should probably go to bed now" Blaze suddenly said and stood up. "Good night" He left her side and she could hear the door close as he entered the tower again.

Kiara just sat there, looking out over the city. Trying to figure it all out, trying to figure Blaze out. It was like he was two different people, one guy who wrestled for the remote and one guy who seemed more… philosophic.

But then she just shook her head, what was there to think about, she was going to destroy him, just like the other titans. Even though they all seemed _nice_. She trusted Slade, he was her master.

She began to feel colder and decided to go back inside. It was late and she needed to be alert, that way she could observe the titans and decide how to take care of them.

Hopefully, she would be able to fall asleep, and if not, she could always plan for the future.

-----

Blaze opened the door to his room and looked at Archie where he slept on the mattress on the floor, snoring very loudly. Since he just stayed for a day or two, Blaze and Warren used to take turns in whose room their friend would sleep.

Archie had tangled him self up in the sheets and was lying in a very strange pose with one arm over his head and one leg stretched far out.

Blaze just shook his head and quietly made his way around the mattress and to his own bed. He was tired, and a bit confused.

He'd just followed the adults to the museum, just in case they needed help, and when the villain got away he'd knocked her to the ground. Then he'd found out she was the long lost daughter of Changeling and Raven, the long lost daughter who was the reason his parents wouldn't let him fight crime!

She'd run away from them at the museum, saying she had to go, and then, later, she'd just showed up at the door, wanting to stay! It just didn't make any sense to him!

Archie gave out a row of even louder snoring then before and Blaze sighed before put his pillow over his head, trying to block the sound out. It would be a long night, that he was sure of.

* * *

**I would like to start by thanking all of you wonderufl reviewrs and all of you who's added this story to your favorites and alerts list! You guys are awsome! **

**In the next chapet, you'll find out a littl ebit more about Warren and Archie, their personalities and powers, plus Blaze's powers, you already know Sunfire can fly. **

**Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**


	5. Obsatcles

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Kiara woke up by the sound of shouting. She listened carefully and could soon tell that it was Blaze and Warren that were shouting.

She got out of bed and left the room. She followed the voices down the halls and then turned around a corner to see Blaze and Warren standing outside a door that read bathroom, both in their PJs, Blaze looking both tired and annoyed as he stood, arms crossed, his back leaning against the wall, constantly tilting his head back so that it knocked into the wall, while Warren was pounding on the door.

"Open this door right now, there are other people who have to get ready!" Warren shouted.

"God, how long can a person take in the bathroom?" Blaze asked, or more mumbled actually.

"Who is in the bathroom? "Kiara asked and first then, the two boys seemed to notice her. Blaze stopped knocking his head into the wall and turned his head around to face her, while Warren just pounded slower and lighter.

"Is it your mom?" Kiara asked and looked at Blaze. "Or Sunfire?"

"I wish!" Blaze replied and right then, the bathroom door slid open to reveal no one other then Archie. He was fully dressed, his hair perfectly styled and he smelled like cologne.

"Geez! How can you wear that?" Warren asked.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Archie asked.

"I think he means your cologne" Kiara pointed out.

"Hey, look who's here, the lost one!" Archie replied and Kiara just rolled her eyes.

"Well, the bathroom's all yours guys!" Archie called as he walked away. Blaze and Warren both just looked at each other, before making a run for the bathroom door, knocking into each other right in front of it.

"I was here first!" Warren yelled.

"No you weren't!" Blaze replied. "I was!" They both glared at each other before smirking.

"Guess there's only one way to settle this then" Warren said and Blaze nodded. The next thing Kiara knew, Warren had Blaze in a head lock, but Blaze then kicked his feet up in the air and both boys fell to the floor, where they rolled around a bit, trying to get a good grip on each other.

Kiara just stared at them, before shrugging and walking pass them and up to the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"So, you don't mind if I use the bathroom then, just while you're wrestling? Thanks!" The two boys looked up and she could see the shock in their eyes, but before they could protest and jump at her, she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She was all alone now.

'_Boys are so stupid!'_

-----

Kiara lay on her bed and stared up in the ceiling. She didn't know why, it just felt like the only thing she could do. After all, the only ones she could do stuff with were three teenage boys, and an eleven year old girl.

Kiara didn't really know what regular teenagers did either, when she thought about it.

She had been raised by Slade to be a fighter, while Blaze, Sunfire, Warren and Archie had lived kind of normal lives; their parents were still superheroes. They had been able to do what normal kids do, unlike her self.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kiara swung her legs over the bed's edge and sat up.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The ones who you stole the bathroom on this floor from" A voice answered, and she recognized it as Warren's.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can you at least open the door?" This time it was Blaze who spoke. Kiara sighed and walked up to the door and opened it.

"What?" She asked and looked at them.

"We were just wondering if you would like to come with us down to the obstacle course" Blaze answered and Sunfire who was holding his arm nodded.

"Yeah, we all want to know what you can do" She said and smiled. Kiara looked at their face expressions, trying to figure out what was really going on in their heads, just like Slade had tought her.

Sunfire smiled, just like she had about every time Kiara had looked at her, and the only things you could get out from the young girl's eyes was a friendly spark. She held on to her brother's arm and stroke some of her long red hair out of her face.

Warren just looked at her, his hands in his pockets; he was either shy, or just relaxed. After looking in his hazel eyes, Kiara knew that he was simply relaxed. He noticed her looking at him and she let her eyes wander to the next person.

Archie was playing with his goggles, that he now held in his right hand, and all that came out of his eyes was confidence. She didn't really know what to think about him right then, knowing that the guy who always seemed to show confidence actually took such a long time in the bathroom every morning.

Blaze had a small smile playing on his lips, and didn't seem to mind about the girl that was holding his arm, probably because she was his little sister, and he was used to it. Kiara looked into his emerald green eyes and found that they were just encouraging. He wanted her to go with them.

"Fine, I'll go" She finally said and left with the others, following them through the halls of the tower.

-----

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked Archie form where he, Kiara, Nightwing and Raven were standing behind the control panel, the others were standing right below them on the ground. Archie put on his goggles.

"I'm ready" He answered. Blaze looked at Nightwing, who had already been waiting for them when they arrived together with the other adults. Nightwing gave him a nod as reply.

"Give him the basics" He said, and first then, Kiara realized something.

Archie had said the night before that he was an archer extraordinaire, but now he didn't have a bow or a quiver.

"Isn't he an archer?" She asked and looked at Blaze.

"He is, but that's not the only thing he can do" He replied and pressed a button on the control panel. Laser canons escaped from under the ground and started to fire against Archie whose eyes and hands started to glow yellow. The ground below his feet rose and then flew away, like a giant rock.

The lasers continued to fire after him and he used his powers to break loose some pieces of the rock he was flying on and sent them at the lasers, breaking most of them.

"Archie, you're only supposed to break them if it's an emergency!" Warren called to him and Archie just looked at him and grinned. Right then, a high metal wall came up before him right as he looked away from Warren.

Kiara gasped as the rock crashed into the wall and broke, sending Archie flying down towards the ground. His eyes widened and the ground under him rose into a giant tower which he then landed on, it looked to have hurt a bit.

Archie got back up on his feet and brushed some of the dirt away from his clothes, just as giant metallic arms, complete with hands, shot up from the ground and punched through the, so called, tower so that it broke, and Archie once more fell down, but this time he didn't react quick enough.

He was only moments away from hitting the ground when a bubble of black energy, much like Kiara's own energy, surrounded him, saving him, and then lowered him to the ground.

Kiara noticed that Blaze pressed another button on the control panel, probably turning the thing of, and then she looked at Raven, her mother, to see that her eyes were glowing in the same black energy that was surrounding Archie, she had saved him.

As soon as the black bubble touched the ground, it disappeared and Archie got up on his feet. Everyone quickly rushed up to him.

"Are you okay?" Changeling asked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine" Archie answered.

"Next time, try to be more observant" Nightwing said once he, Blaze, Kiara and Raven had reached the group. "If you had seen the wall come up, instead of looking at Warren, you wouldn't have crashed"

"Sorry Nightwing, I'll be more careful next time" Archie answered.

"You better be" Warren said. "Because I am not going to return home alone and tell your parents that you got killed when you were training"

"Blah, blah, blah… Who's up next?" Archie asked and Blaze looked at Kiara.

"How about you?" He suggested. "We have to see you fight sometime"

-----

Kiara swallowed and stared forward. Her thoughts overlapping each other.

'_What if my powers don't work this time?'_

'_Will they save me? They don't really know me'_

'_Do I really want to do this? If I don't show them my powers then I will have an advantage when I attack them' _

'_Will they be able to save me if my powers get out of control?' _

'_What am I thinking? I don't even need their help, I'm strong, Slade made me strong'_

"Are you ready?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Blaze's voice. She slowly just nodded and took a deep breath while closing her eyes; they weren't going to see her weak.

She opened her eyes just in time for the laser cannons to come up from the ground. They started to fire at her and she avoided the beams by using her acrobatics. She finally made it pass them and she started to run.

She wasn't ready for the large arms to escape, she had been expecting the wall first, but then she realized the titans probably choose obstacles that fit your powers, and since they didn't know what she could do, she got the obstacles that you could get away from with basically any power.

One of the hands grabbed a hold of her and memories from the first night when she ever had used her powers flashed by in front of her eyes. She felt the strong power grow inside of her and gathered all of her strength before she bended the hand open with her hands, letting out a growl.

She landed on the ground the hand that had been holding her dropped down, as if it was dead. The other arm then came towards her in high speed and Kiara closed her eyes. She could hear it getting closer and then suddenly let go of all the power inside of her. She could feel the energy leaving her body and a scream escaped from her throat.

She felt exhausted, but she could still feel the power leaving her, and the strangest thing was that it only seemed to get stronger inside of her. She heard weird noises and opened her eyes to find her self in the middle of what seemed to be a tornado.

Things were flying pass her face, laser cannons, a metallic hand, rocks and other things from obstacles. She closed her eyes again and heard a voice call something in the distance. Then a couple of explosions reached her ears, before she was knocked to the ground by something and everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really sick lately and haven't been able to write. I promise I'll make it up to you later... somehow.**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	6. Talking

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"_Who- who are you?" Kiara asked th__e dark hooded figure in front of her, the only thing she could see except darkness. _

_The hooded figure just stood there, without answering, the cloak swayed slightly to the left, as if it had been touched by a breeze, but Kiara could feel none. _

"_Answer me!" She ordered, and felt how her powers started to activate. She looked down on her hands; they were glowing in a strong white aura, something she had never experienced before. _

_Suddenly, the figure started to move towards her, it floated over the ground, and finally stopped right in front of Kiara. The only part of the figures face you could see thanks to the hood was its chin and mouth, on which an evil smirk was plastered. _

_Slowly the figure raised its hands from beneath the cloak, and Kiara noticed the long, claw-like nails on the long slender fingers. The hood fell down, and the figure spoke for the first time to Kiara, whom was in shock at what she saw, her own face... except more demon-like. _

"_I'm you!" The figure answered, and its four crimson coloured eyes seemed to glow even brighter. It opened it mouth to reveal a set of sharp teeth, and even sharper, and longer, fangs. It let out a growl and launched it self towards Kiara. _

_She gasped and felt how the figures hands wrapped around her neck, and buried the sharp nails deep into her throat… _

She sat up panting, her eyes wide and her hand instinctively travelled to her neck, where the monstrous copy of her self just had pierced in it nails.

"Kiara, are you alright?" The familiar voice that belonged to her mother asked, and first then Kiara noticed the six people who were sitting by the bedside, she also wondered what she was doing in this bed, in what seemed to be a high tech hospital room, since the last thing she remembered was loosing control over her powers.

"I…" She began, not really knowing what to answer. Raven, Changeling, Nightwing, Blaze, Warren and Cyborg all looked at her, her parents looking most worried.

"It's okay" Warren suddenly said calmly. "You don't really have to tell us about your dream, or your mind journey, whatever it was"

'_What is he doing here?' _Kiara thought. _'I know why my parents are here, and Nightwing's the team leader and Cyborg probably knows most of this technology, so that makes sense, but_ _what's he doing here? Then again, what's Blaze doing here?'_

"Blaze is here because he saved our sorry butts by knocking you down, although he did earn an angry lecture from your dad" Warren said and Kiara stared at him, not really noticing the looks the teenage boy received from the other titans.

'_Can he read my thoughts?' _

"Well, duh, how else could I know all this?" Warren asked.

"Warren, what have we told you about mind reading?" Nightwing asked.

"That I should respect other people's private thoughts" Warren answered, while holding up a finger, as if he was lecturing someone.

Kiara just stared. Did this mean Warren knew about her plan, that she was working for Slade?

'_He can't'_ She decided. _'He would have told someone'_

Luckily for her, Warren could impossibly have read her mind right then, he was busy trying to defend him self against Nightwing, and Raven, who were saying that he should not use his powers unless it was extremely necessary.

"You know, I'm getting quite used to knocking you of your feet" Kiara turned her head around to see Blaze standing there, leaning forward towards her, and smirking.

"Okay guys, I think my son's got the message now" Cyborg said all of the sudden in a loud voice. "Haven't you Warren?" He then added and Warren nodded.

"Good, now can we get back to what's important?" Changeling asked and looked Kiara straight in the eyes. "How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm fine" Kiara answered.

"Just like I said she was" Blaze said.

"You still got her unconscious!" Changeling shouted, and Raven quickly smacked him in the head.

"You've already lectured him plenty about this subject, although I tried to explain to you that that was probably the best thing to do" She said.

Changeling mumbled something under his breath but didn't protest.

"Perhaps we should leave you guys alone for a while" Nightwing suggested. "He walked out through the door, followed by Blaze, Cyborg and last Warren.

"You have to excuse your father, he's a bit over protective, but he just doesn't want to loose you again" Raven said once they were gone, and gave Changeling a meaning look.

"I understand" Kiara answered. Although, she really didn't understand at all. Slade had told her parents probably didn't cry a single tear when she was taken, that they really hadn't cared about her, yet now they told her they couldn't stand loosing her again?

'_It has to be a trick; they're just trying to gain my trust, to weaken me when I'm with them, right?'_

"Kiara, are you alright, you look like your father when he tries to meditate" Raven said and Kiara gently moved a hand to her forehead.

"Well, meditation's boring" Changeling replied.

"I have a head ache, could you show me the way to my room from here?" Kiara asked and her parents both nodded.

-----

An S. It had always meant a lot to her, always meant the safety of her master, the presence of the closest she'd ever had to a father.

Kiara looked at the communicator Slade had given her when he sent her out on this mission, so that she could contact him if things went wrong, and just give him information on the titans. She sighed. It just didn't make any real sense.

'_Mom and dad said they couldn't afford to loose me, and Slade has said they always fought the opposite'_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and she quickly shoved the communicator in under her pillow. Then she waked up to the door and opened it, prepared to meet the face of her mom, or dad, but instead she looked down to see Sunfire's smiling face.

The young girl had a bump on her forehead that was quite red, but it looked as if the swelling was going down. She also had a glass in her hand, filled with some kind of liquid.

"I heard from your mom that you had a head ache, so I brought you this" She said and handed Kiara the glass. Kiara looked at it sceptically.

"What is this?" She asked, wondering if the innocent looking red head was trying to poison her.

"It's a tamaranian recipe" Sunfire answered. "It doesn't look good, I know, but it doesn't taste that bad, and it really helps for head aches"

Kiara looked at the liquid in the glass and took a deep breath before moving the glass to her mouth and swallowing all of it in one sip. She immediately brought the glass down from her lips and opened her mouth again, thinking it would help get rid of the horrible flavour, although she knew it wouldn't work.

"That doesn't taste so bad?" She asked and Sunfire gave her a weak smile.

"Well, some people doesn't like it, like your dad, guess you got his taste, and Archie and his dad" She answered.

Kiara wiped her lips with the back of her hand and then turned her attention to the bump on Sunfire's forehead.

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"I got hit in the head by something earlier, you know, when you kind of lost control" Sunfire answered quickly and then walked up to the bed and sat down.

"How long will you stay?" She then asked and Kiara looked at her surprised.

"What kind of question is that?" The older girl replied and Sunfire smiled.

"Wow, you sounded just like your mom there!" She exclaimed and then looked down. "It's just that… I never really had anyone to really talk to you know" She then continued and Kiara looked at her a bit confused. "I mean, sure I can talk to my mom, but she's still my mom so I can't tell her everything, and Blaze is a great older brother but he's a guy, just like everyone else around here! I guess there's always Lynne, but she doesn't show up so often and…"

"Wait, who's Lynne?" Kiara asked, interrupting her. "And what are you trying to say?"

"I think I'm trying to say that it's good to have a girl around, kind of like an older sister" Sunfire gave Kiara a million watt smile and then stood up. "I got to go now, but it was nice talking to you!" And then she skipped out of the room, yes she actually skipped.

And she left Kiara more confused then before.

-----

"I still don't get it!" Warren exclaimed.

"It's a soap opera" Blaze began. "What's to get?"

"Boys" Starfire began. "Could you please be quiet?" Blaze and Warren both sighed and sank deeper into the couch.

"Yeah come on guys, it's not our fault you don't get that Cynthia's evil twin sister dressed out as a doctor to get close to Glen, who's really half robot, but who has a child with Amy, who just happens to be pregnant with Enrique's child, while she just married Steven.." Archie began and Warren made a dramatic gesture with his arms.

"And Steven is really an alien who's in love with a car, am I right?" He asked. Blaze laughed quietly, but Archie just snorted.

"No" He replied. "Steven used to be Stephanie! Tiffany's the alien…"

"Why does everyone make fun of aliens?" Blaze asked. "They're basically like everyone else"

"If you discount the lack of knowledge on how to speak normal and the weird food" Archie answered and Blaze smacked him hard in the head. "Ow! The aliens attack!" The orange haired boy yelled, only to receive another smack, only harder.

"So Star, was Glen the robot or the father of what's-her-face's baby?" Warren asked and Starfire didn't answer, her attention was directed to the screen.

"Hi everyone!" The familiar voice that belonged to Sunfire suddenly exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Hey Sunny!" Blaze replied and jumped over the couch so that he was standing up, facing her.

"Do you have a problem with the word fire?" Sunfire asked her older brother. "I mean, you won't allow us to call you Blaze_fire_ and you call me Sunny all the time instead of Sun_fire_"

"I've called you Sunny since you were born" Blaze answered and walked up to her. "And you never seemed to mind before" He ruffled her hair with his hand and then walked pass her.

"I'm going to the training room, you guys coming?" He asked. Warren immediately hurried after him.

"Show's over!" Archie called as the after credits started to roll and hurried after his friends who'd just walked out of the room.

"Mom?" Sunfire asked. "Is something wrong with me?" Starfire flew up to her daughter and pulled into a hug.

"Of course nothing is wrong with you, what would make you say that?" She asked.

"Well, Blaze barely wants anything to do with me these days" Sunfire answered. "He just teases me every now and then"

"You're brother is growing up" Starfire answered. "You should be glad he doesn't lock him self up in his room like your father did in his age, of course, he was trying to figure out what the villains would do next…" A small smile formed on Sunfire's lips.

"Thanks mom" She said. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Of course dear, it would be most enjoying" Starfire answered. And mother and daughter smiling walked back to the couch.

* * *

**I didn't really like the ending of this chapter, but I decided to keep it anyway. Sorry it's taken long to update, I've just been busy since my cousin's been living at my house for a week and a half! And since I forgot to tell you about Warren's powers in the last chapter, I let him show them in this one. **

**I'd also like to take the time to thank all of you that has reviewed and added this story to your alert's and favourite's list! You guys totally rock! **

**Now, remember to**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	7. Difference of a Friendship

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"I'm telling you Blaze, there's something weird about her" Warren said as the three boys and Sunfire walked towards Kiara's room later that night.

"You've already told me that seven times!" Blaze replied.

"Yeah, but I snapped up her thoughts during my lecturing earlier, she thought something about Slade!"

"I finally have a girl to talk to, and you guys have to go and ruin it!" Sunfire complained. Right then, Blaze stopped and turned around to face his little sister. He hunched down so that he could meet her eyes.

"We haven't ruined anything" He said. "Kiara probably just thought about how different living here is to living with Slade. Now, either you go to your room and go to bed like mom and dad would want you to, or take this and let's go" He handed the book he had been carrying to her and then they all continued down the hall.

"He's defending her" Warren whispered to Archie. "That has to be a sign when it comes to him"

"I heard that!" Blaze replied in a loud voice, surprised that his friends could even consider something like that.

"What, I don't get it" Sunfire said. "What's a sign for what when it comes to Blaze?"

"Never mind, we're here" Blaze answered. They all crowded in front of the metal door as Blaze knocked a couple of times on it. It only took a little while before it opened to reveal Kiara, her hair was wet, showing that she'd probably had taken a shower a little while ago, and she was only wearing the too big t-shirt she had been given to sleep in.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I…um…We wanted to show you this" Blaze answered and snatched the book out of Sunfire's arms.

"What's that?" Kiara asked.

"Well, since you're a titan now, we thought you should know some of the titan's dark secrets" Blaze answered. "So, can we come in?"

-----

"Well, you know how most people have a wall of fame?" Archie began, when they were all seated on Kiara's bed. "Well we, the next generation of titans, proudly present the book of Shame! It contains all information on all the things our parents weren't proud of"

"Yes, and one day" Warren began, in a dreaming voice. "All the stupid, idiotic and perhaps creepy stuff we've done will probably end up there too!" Sunfire giggled hysterically, Archie burst out laughing, Warren grinned and bowed were he was sitting, and Blaze smiling handed the book to Kiara.

She opened the first page to see a familiar insignia, the same on the communicator she was currently hiding inside one of her drawers. There was also a news clip about Slade, and the mystery surrounding him.

"Slade" She mumbled and turned to the next page where she found a picture of what looked like a younger version of Nightwing, you could really see the resemblance between him and Blaze.

There was also writing about Slade's plot. Kiara read it and could barely believe it, Slade had send probes into the blood systems of all the titans except Robin, and there by forced the team leader to become his apprentice.

"Slade forced your dad to become his apprentice?" Kiara asked Blaze. He nodded.

"Yeah, but luckily he was able to infect himself with probes, so Slade had to shut them of if he didn't want to loose his apprentice.

There were more pages about Slade, and Kiara found out that he'd done many terrible things, each one of them the others eagerly discussed with her; they all seemed to be experts on the subject. Slade had once used a poor girl who couldn't control her powers to infiltrate the titans, a girl that turned out to be Archie's mom. He'd made a deal with a demon in order to get his body back, since he'd been thrown into lava by Archie's mom when she betrayed him. He'd helped the demon get the portal, who, to Kiara's incredible shock, was her own mother, which meant the demon named Trigon was her grandfather!

Slade had helped Trigon destroy the world, then he'd also helped Nightwing, who then went by Robin, find Raven who'd saved the world, but it was only for his personal gain.

She finally reached a page that wasn't about Slade. There was a picture of a guy in a white skull mask, with a red x here and there on his otherwise black suit. "Who's that?" Kiara asked as she looked at the sketches of different x shaped weapons that were also included on the page.

"Red X" Sunfire answered.

"He's my dad's biggest mistake" Blaze continued. "He created him to find out more about Slade, but the suit was stolen, and the guy in it, was never found"

"On the bright side he wasn't all evil" Archie said. "I mean, he did help sometimes"

"Most of the times it was just for his own personal gaining" Warren pointed out, and right then, Sunfire stretched her arms over her head and a yawn escaped her lips.

"Sunny, maybe you should get to bed" Blaze suggested. "If mom and dad finds out I let you stay up this late, they'll probably be mad"

"And punish you by not letting you train for a week" Archie added and grinned. Blaze smacked him in the head.

"You know, every time you smack him in the head, he looses brain cells" Kiara pointed out and then cursed at her self for acting friendly with the enemy.

"Oh, so that's why he's getting stupider over the years!" Blaze said and the others, except Archie, laughed, including Kiara. "I'm sorry man" Blaze continued once he'd calmed down a bit and noticed the glares he received from Archie. "I won't hit you in the head again, we don't want you to loose more of your valuable brain cells, not that you have many of them left anyways, considering how bright your ideas are!"

They all laughed more, even Archie. "Yeah well," He began. "It doesn't really matter since I've always been the looks of the group, not the brains!" He fixed a lock of hair that had fallen out of place and Warren, Blaze and Sunfire rolled their eyes, before they all burst out laughing again. Kiara suddenly realized that she was smiling.

'_What am I doing? They're the enemy! But still, there something about the smiles on their faces, the sounds of their laughs, the feeling that they accept me… I can't actually be starting to like them, as friends?'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a flash, and first then she noticed that Sunfire was holding up a camera in front of her.

"This one's going in my album" The red head said and smiled.

"Sunny and her stupid camera" Blaze began. "Like peanut butter and jelly, like ice cream and hot fudge, like…"

"Archie and Lynne" Warren filled in.

"Not really, 'cause I believe the camera actually likes Sunny back" Blaze replied. His words must have triggered something in Archie, because he threw himself at Blaze, who fell down on the floor as he avoid being knocked down.

Archie ended up with his upper body hanging of the bed's edge. "You're so dead!" He shouted at Blaze, who quickly got up on his feet. Archie jumped of the bed and started to chase Blaze around the room.

"Don't break anything!" Sunfire yelled and right then, Blaze ran up to bed, put his hands down on it, and used it as a spring board to jump over his friends, all happened so fast, Kiara barely had time to react.

"That includes not breaking us!" Warren said to Blaze who just shrugged his shoulders and backed towards the wall when he saw Archie running around the bed.

He held out a hand and tied his fist, Kiara watched with a questioning look on her face, especially since Archie froze. Suddenly, Blaze's fist started to glow green, the same emerald colour as his eyes, and Archie immediately backed a step.

"You wouldn't" He began and Blaze raised a brow.

"Do we want to relive the park incident?" Blaze asked, and Kiara noticed that his eyes also had started to glow.

"No" Archie answered and Blaze lowered his fist and it went back to usual, although his eyes did continue to glow.

"You got the scary eyes again" Warren pointed out and Blaze turned his head around to look at his friend with a fast movement. His eyes slowly started to return to normal, and once they had, he sat down on the bed again, so did Archie.

"So, who's Lynne?" Kiara asked.

"A titan" Archie answered.

"She's a very beautiful titan" Sunfire continued smiling.

"And Archie has a crush on her!" Warren finished, only for Archie to punch him in the arm.

"But he would never admit it" Blaze explained. "Actually, you might say that to the outside world, which includes Lynne her self, it would really look like he hated her"

"Now, hate is a very strong word, I would more say… strongly dislikes her" Warren said, and Sunfire let out another yawn.

"That's it, you're going to bed" Blaze said and stretched over the bed to grab his sister's arm.

"But I don't want to!" She complained.

"That doesn't matter!" Blaze replied, jumped of the bed, walked to the other side, and picked his sister up, bridal style. "Later guys" He said and then exited the room with Sunny in his arms.

"We should probably get going too, you can keep the book over the night" Warren said. "Come on lover boy" Archie glared at him and the left Kiara's room, although she could hear Warren yelp right after the door had closed. Archie had gotten his payback.

-----

Kiara stood on the edge of the tower's roof. Staring out in the night, she thought back on the events that had happened today.

The titans had saved her, although Slade said they were enemies that had to be destroyed.

The titans had taken her back into their lives, letting her stay at their home, and Slade had said they had never cared much about her.

Her parent's had been really afraid to loose her again, although Slade said that they hadn't shattered a single tear when she was taken.

The titans had raised the kid's she'd spent the entire night with, laughing with, bonding with and befriended… Slade had done all the terrible things she'd read in the book of shame.

And that's where she made her decision. Although she had been 99 sure already when she thought about it in her room.

Her grip tightened around the communicator in her hand. Her hand started to glow a dark shade of black, the same as the feathers on a raven, and then she crushed the communicator in her hand, the electronic inside it breaking, and a few sparks flew under the shield of black energy.

Then she threw the pieces of the tower, and down on the rocks below, where the waves crashed hard and hostile. She watched as the last piece of her past with Slade disappeared into the depths of the sea, and a small smile played on her lips.

-----

Watch, was also what the three figures in the doorway were doing. They had seen the familiar s- insignia glisten in the moon light as the girl had held it up, and then how she had crushed it with her bare hands.

"Guess you were right Warren" The tallest of them said, and his emerald green eyes never left the violet haired girl. "There was something weird about her, something that had to do with Slade… there _was_. Now, come on before she comes down the stairs.

And with those words, the three figures hurried down the stairs and towards their rooms, knowing that they had made a difference.

* * *

**At last, Kiara is no longer under Slade's command! But, he might now like it though. I wanted to add the last scene with the guys, even if it turned out to be very short.**

**Anyways, thanks to all you readers out there and special thanks to all you reviewers out there! Next update will be up soon!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**


	8. Just like Water

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"Kiara wake up, you have got to see this!" Kiara opened her eyes at the sound of Sunfire's voice. 

"What's going on?" She asked and sat up.

"Just follow me to the roof, hurry!" Sunfire replied. Then she ran out of the room and Kiara followed.

"Sunfire wait up!" She called as they ran through the halls, but the girl didn't stop. They reached the stairs, and Sunfire soared up in the air and started to fly, it was quicker then running.

Kiara on the other hand, who couldn't fly ran up the stairs as fast as she could and then out on the roof. Archie, Warren and Blaze we're already standing there, with Sunfire soaring next to them.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on?" Kiara asked and Blaze pointed out towards the water. Kiara walked up to them so that she could have a better look. But the only thing she saw out in the water was a three dolphins coming closer towards the island.

"Dolphins?" She asked. "Dolphins were the important thing I just had to see?" But right then, the water shot up, and coming out of it, as if being shot out of a cannon, was a girl. Her long black hair glistened in the morning sunlight as she preformed a flip and dived back into the water.

"Show off!" Archie mumbled. The girl then jumped up from the water and dived in again, just like the dolphins that were swimming next to her. She repeated it a couple of times and then both she and the dolphins disappeared into the deep water.

"Who's that?" Kiara asked, but no one answered, they just kept their eyes on the water surface and Kiara decided it was best to do the same thing.

Suddenly, a dolphin broke up from under the surface, and the black haired girl was sitting on its back! The dolphin continued it playful journey as it jumped out of the water and back down again, the girl remaining on it its back.

Then, all of the sudden, the girl stood up on the dolphins back, and the animal stopped jumping and simply swam through the clear water. The girl quickly jumped of its back and preformed a back flip. She went back down towards the water, feet first and just as her feet touched the surface, the water rose into a giant wave.

Kiara watched in amaze as the girl surfed on the wave that got higher and higher as it got closer to the tower. But suddenly, she became a bit worried, if that wave hit the tower, they were finished. But right as the wave was about o hit the tower, it stopped, and the girl quickly jumped of it before it collapsed.

She landed on the roof top, water dripping from her waist long, midnight black hair and down on the roof top. She was dressed simply in a deep blue two piece, which showed of her curves, and she also had a backpack on, which Kiara noticed first now.

"Lynne!" Sunfire exclaimed and flew up to hug the soaked girl.

'_So this is Lynne'_ Kiara thought. _'No wonder Archie has a crush on her'_

Lynne was a very beautiful girl with high cheekbones and seemed to be around the same age as Kiara her self. Her dark hair looked good to her fair skin and her blue eyes had the same deep colour as her swimsuit.

"Why do you always have to be such a show of?" Archie suddenly asked in a loud voice and Lynne looked at him.

"Well, I just thought I would show our new titan what I can do" She answered, giving him a very faked smile.

"Speaking of which" Blaze began and gave Kiara a push forward, since he was standing next to her. "Lynne, meet Raven and Changeling's daughter Kiara" Lynne walked up to Kiara and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you" She said and smiled, for real this time. Kiara shook her hand and smiled back.

"Maybe we should all go back inside and get ready" Warren suggested. "Seeing as everyone here is in their pyjamas, except one who's in a bikini!"

"Sounds good to me" Blaze replied. "Come on guys"

-----

When Kiara entered the main room, the place where they had all decided to meet once their had gotten ready, she found Lynne, now dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans and a blue top with white and blue sneakers, talking to Nightwing, while Blaze and Warren were watching TV, and Sunfire was watching her mom cook something.

She also saw her own mother floating by the window, legs crossed, and she seemed to be in deep meditation. Cyborg and her dad on the other hand, were nowhere to be found, and she guessed Archie wasn't finished in the bathroom yet.

"So, my dad's busy with the oil thing in the south, and mom's working more then ever, so I thought I should see how you guys were doing" Lynne finished and then noticed Kiara.

"Hey girl!" She said and smiled. "You know, those are so not your colours" She then said, referring to Kiara's orange and black clothes.

"I don't really own anything else" Kiara replied and Lynne's eyes widened.

"Did you just say… okay we're so going shopping!" She said in a determinate voice, which Sunfire also must have heard.

"Shopping?" She asked. "I want to go too!" The red head girl turned to her mother. "Can I mom, please?"

"I don't see why not" Starfire replied and Sunfire kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom!"

"Warren!" Lynne called and the boy turned his head around to look at her.

"What?" He asked in a half annoyed voice.

"You're driving us to the mall in your dad's car" Lynne answered. "But first" She picked something out of her pocket, it was a small yellow communicator with a black T on it. She opened it and pressed a button.

"Hello?" A girl's voice sounded from it.

"Billie, it's time for you to do your duty as an honorary titan, meet us at the Jump City mall in… fifteen minutes" Lynne said and then closed the communicator. "You always need backup on these things" She explained to Kiara. ""Warren let's go!" She called.

Warren sighed and then left his seat on the couch. "You owe me one for this" He said once he'd reached the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll repay once we get back home in Steel City" Lynne answered and then walked towards the door, Sunfire flying right behind her, and Warren and Kiara a little behind them.

"You now, water really is her element" Warren whispered to Kiara just as they walked out through the door. "She can be calm, and she can be destructive, and _nothing_ can stop her, just like the water"

-----

"Welcome to one of my favourite places!" Lynne exclaimed once Warren had dropped the three girls of at the mall. "Now we're just waiting for-"

"I'm already here Lynne" A voice said from behind them and they all turned around to see a girl around their own age with friendly blue eyes. Her flowing hair was a bubblegum pink and reached to her mid back, with one single braid going down on the left side of her face. She was wearing a pink and black striped tube top, black jeans and black boots. She also had a couple of Lightning bolt shaped gold earrings dangling from her ears.

"Billie!" Lynne greeted. "Long time no see" Billie rolled her eyes.

"We saw each other last week" She replied. "Who's that?" She then asked and looked at Kiara.

"This is Kiara, Beast boy and Raven's daughter, and the one that needs our help" Lynne introduced. "And this is Billie West, the daughter of ex villain Jinx and high class speedster The Flash, formerly the Kid Flash"

"Okay, so where should we go first?" Sunfire asked. Billie tapped her finger against her cheek as if she was thinking and then smiled.

"I think I have an idea"

-----

"You guys, I'm not so sure of this" Kiara mumbled as the girls lead her towards the beauty salon only a block away from the mall. "I mean, we were only supposed to buy clothes"

"We were supposed to give you a new look, and that's what we're doing" Lynne answered. "Now come on and don't be such a baby, you're going to look great"

"And, as at least we know," Billie continued. "There's no reason to argue with Lynne, right Sunfire?"

"Right" Sunfire answered. "Besides, this salon is run by professionals" They stopped in front of the building and Kiara looked at the sign.

"It's called Peachy Fresh" She said sceptically.

"So? They're still great at what they do" Billie replied.

"Is this were you went to dye your hair pink?" Kiara asked.

"My hair colour's all natural" Billie answered. "That's one thing that comes with being a super hero and ex villain's kid" They all grabbed Kiara and dragged in to the salon.

"Don't make me hurt you" Kiara threatened.

"Don't make me drown you" Lynne threatened back and pointed towards a glass of water. The water in it started to move around like crazy. "Imagine what I can do with the water pipes in this place"

Kiara looked at her as the water in the glass started to calm down.

'_Guess Warren was right, she is just like water'_

* * *

**So, now you've met Lynne, and Billie! And if you wonder why Sunfire didn't mention Billie in chapter 6, then that's because Billie lives in another city and has only met Sunfire like three or four times! **

**Now, let me now what you think of this story and**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **


	9. Untitled

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

**AN:** Just couldn't think of a title for this chapter!

* * *

Kiara pulled the sweater over her head and looked at her self in the mirror. Her new haircut still looked weird to her. The stylist hadn't done that much to her hair, just given her some bangs that now slightly fell over her left eye. Kiara her self had asked for the other new thing about her hair, the few green strakes in her bangs, a reminder that she actually was part green beast. 

She sighed, turned around and walked out from the changing room, so that the other girls could look how the clothes they had given her to try on looked on her. She was currently wearing a couple of black Capri's and a forest green, of the shoulder sweater with a three quarter sleeve.

"Well?" She asked, in a half bored tone and Sunfire squealed.

"You look stunning!" She exclaimed and put her hands together.

"Yeah, that is such a good look for you" Billie agreed. "What do you think Lynne?"

"I think we have a buyer!" Lynne answered and smiled. "You'll definitely drive the guys crazy!"

"Just try not to drive Archie crazy" Billie said and Kiara immediately reacted.

'Billie likes Archie?' She thought. 'This can't be good'

But she realized it was nothing to worry about as Billie continued with a half teasing voice. "Riiight Lynne?" She asked and a blush appeared on the dark haired girl's cheeks.

"You like Archie?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I know, tons of guys in Jump, Steel and Star City, plus Warren and Blaze of course, and I had to fall for the one who hates me!" Lynne answered. Kiara glanced at Sunfire who held up her finger over mouth, telling Kiara to be quiet about Archie liking Lynne.

"Well, it's not like he can tell that you like him after what I've seen" Billie said to Lynne. "You never get of his back!"

"Let's leave this subject" Lynne said in a demanding tone. "We still have to buy some more clothes, and a swim suit, and a pyjama, oh and a dress!"

"A dress?" Kiara asked. "Why in the world would I need a dress?"

"The mayor invites us to fancy parties sometimes" Sunfire answered. "But I've only been to two, since my parents still think I'm a bit young!"

"Ok, Kiara go back in there and get undressed, while we see if we can find anything else, then we'll go to the dress store" Lynne said and Kiara sighed.

"Fine!" She replied and walked back in to the changing room. She still couldn't see what the girls saw in shopping. She didn't think it was all that fun at all! Something she probably got from her mother.

-----

"Hi everyone!" Sunfire said as they all entered the main room.

"A little help here?" Warren asked, who alone was carrying all the bags.

"You bought all that stuff for Kiara?" Blaze asked as he walked up to help his friend with the burden.

"No, I only have three bags, the other four are Sunfire's, and we have five more in the car that belongs to Lynne"

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Archie asked where he laid stretched out on the couch.

"I don't know, but next time, someone else gets to pick them up!" Warren replied and put down the bags he was carrying on the floor. "This is worse then training with Nightwing!"

Nightwing looked at him and the teenager held out his arms. "What? You train us extremely hard!"

"You got your hair cut?" Starfire suddenly asked and pointed at Kiara.

"It was their idea" Kiara answered, referring to Lynne and Sunfire, and Billie who had gotten home in her own way, although Kiara didn't know how.

"Hey, green strakes!" Changeling exclaimed walked up to his daughter and lifted one of the strakes up. "And they're almost the exact colour of my hair!" He let go of the strake and it once more fell down in Kiara's eye.

"Thanks dad" Kiara replied. "…I think"

"How about we get these things to your room?" Cyborg suggested and looked at Kiara.

"Speaking of rooms and such" Lynne began. "I think it's time for me to head home. Oh, and Warren and Archie, I was supposed to tell you to get your lazy butts home too"

"I'll drive you" Cyborg offered. "I haven't seen Bee for a while anyways… unless of course you ratter ride on dolphins all the way home?"

"No!" Both Archie and Warren exclaimed at the same time and Archie immediately stood up.

"Trust me Cyborg, I like it better on land" He said.

"I over heard Lynne talking to the dolphins" Warren continued. "Although I couldn't understand the animals, according to Lynne's replies they're kind of mean against us"

"That's because Archie asked me to tell them how they had escaped from being turned into tuna" Lynne answered. "And I did ask them that, but then they got kind of angry and splashed Archie, and threw him of, and nearly drowned him, but I told them that that's not a nice thing to do!"

"But why did they say mean things about both of us?" Warren asked. "They threw me of too!"

"That's because they feel negative vibes from you" Lynne said. "They can sense that you don't really like them"

"I've never liked any sort of fish" Warren replied. "Not that dolphin's are fish…"

"Dolphins aren't fish?" Archie asked. "Now I remember, I did read that somewhere!"

"Alright! I think we can all agree on that Archie and Warren don't want to ride on the dolphins" Raven said in a loud voice. "Now why don't you just follow Cyborg to the garage?"

"I'll race ya!" Archie said to Warren and then ran towards the door, Warren hurried after him. Lynne rolled her eyes and walked after them. Cyborg turned to the others.

"I'll be back later tonight, don't wait up" He said and then walked after the three teenagers. And as the door closed behind him, Kiara realised how quiet it was. The only ones left in the tower were her parents, her self, Blaze, Sunfire, Nightwing and Starfire. The only sounds came from the TV.

"I have an idea" Changeling suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we all go out for dinner? You know, celebrate Kiara's return, and her new hairdo?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Nightwing answered. "Why don't we all go and change and then meet up down in the garage?"

-----

Kiara tied the laces on her new light grey keds. She had decided to wear them with the green off the shoulder sweater and the black Capri's.

She walked out through the door and remembered Blaze's words.

"_Just straight down the hall to the right, and then turn left, it's the first door you'll pas_s"

He'd given directions to his room, since she didn't exactly know where the garage was, she'd been trying to stand out with Warren's complains when she went there earlier that day, and hadn't paid attention to where they going.

She finally reached his room and knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before it opened and she met Blaze's smiling face.

He was wearing a red t-shirt, which brought out the red strakes in his hair, with a white print on the front that seemed to resemble a dragon, and a couple of jeans with his white sneakers.

"I'm almost ready" He said and stepped away so that she could come in. Kiara looked around. His room was clean, except a mattress on the floor with the sheets all messed up, and some clothes lying on it.

"They're Archie's" Blaze said, noticing her looking at the mattress. He walked up to his closet and took out a black blazer which he put on.

Kiara looked at the wall by his bed; there were many pictures on it, both of his family and his friends, as well as a new clip. She took a closer look on it and got a strong feeling that she'd seen it before.

She quickly read it and realized that she actually had seen it before, a long time ago when she was little, it was about Sunfire's birth. She found the line that seemed most familiar: proud older brother Blazefire…

Slade had made a hole through Blaze's name in the one Kiara had read, she remembered it clearly, since she had wondered why he'd done it for months.

'_What does Slade have against Blaze?' _

She didn't have time to think about it before she felt Blaze's hand on her shoulder. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

"You know, I don't really know why I kept that news clip, maybe I just liked the picture" Blaze said as they left his room, and Kiara thought back on the picture of Starfire with a new born baby in her arms, with Nightwing standing next to her, one arm around his wife, and one hand on his son's shoulder.

-----

"Ah, it is ze teen titans!" A man wearing a suit said once they'd entered the restaurant, with a clear French accent. "But who is zis?" He then asked and looked Kiara, then at Raven and Changeling. "Ze lost daughter returns!" He exclaimed.

"Could you just show us to our table?" Raven asked.

"Oui, Madame" He answered and started to walk, the titans all followed him. He finally stopped by an empty table and pulled out the chairs so that they could all sit down.

"Will it be ze tofu or ze regular menu for mademoiselle?" He politely asked Kiara as he pushed her chair back towards the table once she'd sat down.

"The regular" She answered and looked over the table. She was sitting next to her mother and had Blaze on right in front of her. "Do you eat here often?" She asked him and Blaze stopped rolling around with his fork and looked at her.

"Sometimes, when we have something to celebrate" He answered. "How come?" She smiled at him.

"Just curious" She answered as the waiter returned with their menus. She picked it up and looked at all the meals listed. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her leg, a foot! Then all of the sudden, the foot kicked her. not too hard, and not to loose, just enough to cause a slight pain, but not leave any bruise.

Kiara peered over the menu and at Blaze. Although half his face was covered by the menu, she could see in his eyes that he was smirking. Carefully she lifted her own foot and brushed it against Blaze's leg, and then she quickly kicked him in the other leg with her other foot.

And since she kicked rather hard, and Blaze had been ready for a kick on his other leg, he twitched, accidentally slamming his elbow in the table. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"Um…" He began. "The table was farther down then I thought" He replied, looking quite flustered, and as soon as everyone had gone back to their menus he glared over the table and at Kiara, who just gave him a sweet, but very fake, smile.

-----

"You know, there must be more of your father in you then I thought" Blaze said they walked towards their rooms. "You've been smiling ever since we left the restaurant"

"And their must be more of your cheery mother in you then I thought, because you wouldn't let me stop smiling" Kiara answered.

"I'm just not used to see someone who looks so much like Raven smile" Blaze replied and Kiara gave him a look.

"Okay, there it disappeared" He said and right then, they reached Kiara's room.

"Well, goodnight" Blaze said. "You just better hope I don't find a bruise on my leg, 'cause then I'll be looking for revenge" Kiara punched him in the arm and opened the door to her room.

"Good night, Blazefire" She said, walked in and closed the door before Blaze could say anything back.

She walked up to the shopping bags still placed on her floor and picked up her new pyjamas, it was a dark blue top and a and a pair of soft black pants, they had also bought a pair of soft black shorts in case the night would be warm, which it was this very night.

Kiara got changed and then opened her window a little to let in some cool night air. Then she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	10. Bad Dream

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"_It's nice to see you again" A voice said and Kiara turned around to see the same figure in the dark hood from before. _

"_What do you want from me?" She asked and the figure foiled down her hood to reveal the demon looking features, the two couple of red eyes glowing brightly. _

"_I want to make sure your little friends never forgive you" The figure answered and before Kiara knew it, they were both standing in a pink room filled with stuffed animals. And in the round bed a familiar girl was laying curled up, sound a sleep. _

"_What do you think Blaze will say when he finds out you killed his little sister?" The figure asked, walked up to Sunfire, and used her long claw like nail to brush away the long red hair, revealing the girl's neck. _

_Kiara stared at her. _

"_Such a pretty little girl, and so sweet too…" The figure began and placed a hand on Sunfire's exposed neck. "I hate everything sweet" And before Kiara had time to react, the figure had pierced its nails into Sunfire's neck. The small girl let out a whimper, and then became quiet, her chest no longer moving up and down. _

"_No!" Kiara yelled, as loud as she could, and ran up to Sunfire. The figure stepped away and held up her hand, the nails had blood on them. _

"_Sunfire, please…" Kiara mumbled as she kneeled by the bed. "Please don't be dead" But Sunfire couldn't hear. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. She never had a chance. _

"_Kiara, Kiara…" The figure said while shaking her head. "She's gone; you should know that, you killed her" _

"_No, you killed her!" Kiara yelled, tears staring to build in her eyes. _

"_You foolish girl, I am you, I live inside you!" Kiara stared at her through watery eyes. But when she looked back at Sunfire, Blaze was lying there instead, and as she looked around, she realized they were in his room now. _

"_Do you want to wake him up and tell him Sunfire's dead, that you murdered her?" The figure asked. "Or should remove the pain from his shoulders and kill him too?" _

_Kiara stood up and looked at the figure. "You stay away from him!" She yelled. "You stay away from all of them. "They're my friends!" _

"_Friends" The figure said and grinned. "How pathetic!" And then she did something Kiara didn't expect her too, she fired a red energy beam, much like Kiara's own, right at Blaze. His painful scream hit Kiara's ears and she closed her eyes afraid to look. _

_Then everything went quiet. _

"_Look at him" The figure said. "Look at what you've done" Slowly, Kiara opened her eyes and looked at Blaze. His emerald eyes were open, staring out without seeing, his face blank… and soulless. _

"_No!" Kiara yelled. _

"_Who should you kill next?" The figure inquired. "How about your no good parents? That sounds like fun doesn't it? Or how about a trip to Steel City, I believe Archie and Lynne would confess their feelings if they met in death…"_

"No!" Kiara sat up panting; she was covered in cold sweat. Although she still felt relieved. It had just been a dream.

_**Or was it?**_ A voice said in her head and Kiara's eyes widened.

She recognized that voice, it belonged to her demon self.

'_This can't be happening' _

_**It is happening. I live inside you, just like you said. And trust me, I will destroy your little friends one day or another. **_

'_No! I won't let you' _

_**You can only stop me by destroying me, and you can only do that by destroying your self**_…

Kiara gulped. She couldn't let the demon inside her destroy everyone, she had to stop her, there had to be a way…

_**Raise your hand!**_ The voice in her head ordered.

'_What'_ Kiara thought.

_**Just do it. **_

Lowly, Kiara raised her hand, only for it to start to glow black. The beam fired and hit a glass vase filled with flowers. The vase exploded and the flowers burned up, all in a loud crash.

_**If you want to stop me from doing that to your little friends, you know what you have to do, destroy your self. **_

Kiara got out of bed and sat down next to the amount of broken glass on the floor. Slowly she picked the biggest and sharpest piece up and looked at it.

_**There's no other way…**_ The voice in her head said over and over again, in a chanting rhythm.

-----

Blaze ran a hand through his hair as he left the bathroom and headed towards his own room. Man it was hot in the tower tonight! He took a note to never forget to open his window on a warm day again, he could barely stand being in his room, and he was only wearing his pyjama pants.

He wondered if he should go out on the roof top for a while, cool him self down a bit, and look at the view of course. But, his dad would kill him if he got caught…

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded through the hall, a crash that came from Kiara's room!

Blaze didn't think before his feet reacted. He ran towards Kiara's room and pressed the opening button, almost breaking it in the process. The door opened and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Kiara was sitting on the floor, a sharp piece of glass in her hands, pointed at her self like a knife. She didn't seem to notice him, like she was in some sort of trance. That's when he realized what she was about to do.

"Kiara, no!" He yelled and with three steps he was by her side, pulling the glass out of her hands. He cursed slightly as he cut him self on the sharp edges, and then threw the piece away in a corner.

He managed to pull Kiara up on her feet, despite her pounding his chest violently, trying to break free.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. "It's the only way to stop her!"

"Kiara, stop" Blaze said, trying to get to her. "It's me Blaze!" She continued to pound and shout.

"You don't understand, she's going to kill everyone if I don't stop her!"

"Stop who?" Blaze asked and was finally able to grab her wrists, keeping her from pounding him even more. "Kiara, look at me!" Finally, she seemed to hear him.

After blinking a couple of times, she stared at him.

"I… I…" She didn't seem to be able to get the words out.

"What in the world were you doing?" Blaze asked in a determinate voice. "You almost killed your self!" He let go of her wrists and looked at her with intensity. "Do you hear me? You almost_ killed_ your self!"

"I had to stop her Blaze" Kiara answered, with a bit more confidence, although her eyes seemed to being to water.

"Stop who?" Blaze asked again and now he could clearly see the tears building in her eyes.

"Me" She answered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not understanding what she meant.

"She's a part of me" Kiara began, her voice a bit thick. "She's going to kill all of you if I don't stop her, I… I saw you die Blaze, she killed you, you and Sunfire… and she was going to kill my parents!"

Blaze took a step closer to her and carefully placed a hand on her back, pulling her closer to his chest. "It's okay, I'm still alive, we all are, it was just a bad dream… just a dream"

He led her to her bed and she sat down, looking very lonely and vulnerable. He turned around to leave but was stopped as someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head around to see Kiara, with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me" She begged.

He was surprised. Was this the same Kiara? It couldn't be. No, this wasn't the strong independent Kiara he'd got to know… this was just a scared little girl.

He sat down on the bed next to her and she moved away so that there was more room for him. There was no harm in him staying there until she fell a sleep right?

He looked at Kiara where she lay, in her black shorts and her matching black top. She looked so… out of place.

-----

Kiara opened her eyes slightly, only to decide to close them again. She remembered the dream she had about her demon copy, and a shill went down her spine.

That was when she realized something, her pillow felt weird, hard in some way. Then she realized something else. Her pillow was moving! Up and down, up and down. Realization dawned on her and she slowly looked up.

She was lying on Blaze!

She let out a yelp which must have woken Blaze up, because he twitched and fell of the bed and on to the floor.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kiara shouted at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then she noticed his well tones chest. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"You asked me to stay here, remember?" He replied. "I must have fallen asleep waiting for you to fall asleep"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kiara asked.

"You almost killed yourself!" Blaze answer and pointed towards a pile of broken glass on the floor. "If I hadn't barged in at the exact time I did, you would have been dead!" Kiara looked at him. A weak feeling of recognition began to build up, but she didn't know why.

"You said you had to stop her" Blaze continued. "And then you said that she was you, man that dream must have done something to you, when I came it was like you were in some sort of trance"

"I… I need to think" Kiara answered got out of bed and shoved Blaze towards the door. She was just about to open it when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with concern. Kiara turned her body around to face him.

"I'm fine" She answered. And then, something unexpected happened. The door to Kiara's room opened.

"Kiara, are you-" Raven closed her mouth and just stared at the two teenagers in front of her. Kiara stared back and then realized how the scene had to look.

She and Blaze where standing close together, he was still holding her hand, and he wasn't wearing a shirt! Plus, she was only wearing a couple of black form fitting shorts and a top!

"It's not what it looks like!" She instinctively said and felt how Blaze dropped her hand so fast she didn't have time to react.

"She had a nightmare!" Blaze said. Also realizing what Raven had to be thinking. Raven said nothing. She just eyes the two teens who were looking very flustered.

"I…better get back to my room now, yeah I better do that" Blaze said, left Kiara's side and made his way past Raven, who didn't let her eyes off him. "Oh, and Raven, could you not tell Changeling about this, or my dad… actually could you just not tell anyone I was in here, 'cause they would all just jump to conclusions, yeah… bye!" He hurried down the hall towards his room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"You want a real explanation for that, don't you?" Kiara asked and Raven nodded.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update, I've been really busy lately. ANyways, hooe you all enjoyed to read this chapter!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	11. Twist

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Changeling walked down the hall and towards his daughter's room. It had been ten minutes since Raven had gone to tell her breakfast was served, and neither of them had come back.

Of course, Kiara hadn't been the only one who'd been late for breakfast, Blaze seemed to still be asleep. Then again, that kid could sleep until noon at some occasions if someone didn't wake him up.

'_I wonder what he does all night that gets him so tired…' _He thought, considering that Blaze sometimes was up at sunrise, just like Nightwing.

As he reached his daughters room, he was just about to knock on the door when he heard voices through the metal door.

"Mom, I'm telling you, that's all that happened, trust me" It was Kiara's voice, she sounded... well, Changeling couldn't really figure out the tone on her voice.

"I'm sorry Kiara, I trust you, it's just that what am I supposed to think when I find a shirtless teenage boy in my daughter's room?" This time it was Raven's voice, and she sounded slightly sarcastic.

'_Wait a minute! A shirtless teenage boy! In Kiara's room!'_ Changeling started to freak out a bit. _'What's going on?'_ He asked himself.

Then he leaned his ear against the door to hear what the girls were saying more clearly.

"Mom, you know why Blaze spent the night in my room" Kiara said.

"I kind of wish I didn't know why" Raven replied and Changeling almost fell over.

'_Blaze spent the night in my daughters room!?'_ Now he was really starting to freak out_. 'Wait, what am I thinking, it's Blaze they're talking about. I know him; he's like a nephew or something. He's just a polite, strong minded teenager. A polite, strong minded, hormone raging teenager!' _

"Come on, we better get some breakfast before everything gets cold and your father gets worried" Changeling immediately froze by the sound of his wife's voice. Then he ran as fast as he could around the corner, where he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

Then he began to walk in a normal pace, and rounded the corner again just as the door closed behind Raven and Kiara.

"Oh, hi you two" He greeted. "I was just going to see if something was wrong, since it took you so long to get Kiara" They both looked at him for a moment and then they both gave him a small smile each.

He let out a sigh of relief on the inside, when neither his daughter nor his wife seemed to know anything about him listening to their conversation.

"So dad," Kiara began as she and Raven joined him. "What's for breakfast?"

-----

Blaze cursed under his breath as he put down his hand on the nightstand. The cut in his hand burned fiercely. There was a knock on his door and he quickly blew on the cut to cool it down a bit.

"Come in!" He called and then put his hand down on the bed, it didn't sting so much thanks to the soft covers.

_'Please don't let it be Raven'_ He thought.

The door opened to reveal his mom, Starfire.

"Blaze, you're already dressed?" She asked once she spotted him sitting on his bed. "I thought you were still sleeping"

"Well, actually I just woke up" Blaze answered. Truth was, he'd spent the last fifteen minutes to get dressed and wonder what he would say if Raven came to question him. When it came to females, he was clueless, just another thing on the long list of things he had inherited from his dad.

"But you already got dressed?" Starfire asked. "You usually eat breakfast in your pyjamas"

"That's just because either I go directly up to the roof and watch the sunrise, then talk to dad and then have breakfast, or I just get woken up by one of you guys who tell me to hurry or I won't get any breakfast, either way there's not really any time to get dressed before breakfast"

His mom just looked at him for a moment and then seemed to shrug.

"Well, everyone else is already up, so I suggest you come now if you don't want to eat the left over tofu" She said.

"I'll be right there" Blaze answered. "I just have to find my wristwatch"

Starfire smiled at him and then left the room.

Blaze finally breathed out, and accidentally leaned most of his body weight on his hands, including the hurt one. He twitched and quickly lifted his wounded hand of the bed.

He had to ask Raven to heal it later; she knew what had happened after all.

-----

"I had the weirdest dream last night" Sunfire said when they were all sitting by the kitchen counter, eating breakfast.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze asked as he shovelled down his cereal. "What was it about?"

"I dreamed I was flying on a teabag" The red haired girl answered, causing her brother to choke.

Blaze coughed and Cyborg, who was sitting next to him, quickly gave him a pad on the back, perhaps a bit too hard. Blaze's upper body went forwards and he hit the counter with a loud bump. Luckily, it was enough for the cereal to get down.

Once he'd recovered he looked at Sunfire. "A teabag?" He got out.

"Yes" Sunfire answered. "A teabag, his name was Steve, and then we were about to land on a lake and I said to my self: How's this going to end, I don't know how to land a teabag!" She giggled and the others had trouble holding back their laughter.

"Who dreams about a teabag named Steve?" Blaze asked.

"Didn't you dream about a talking something one time?" Sunfire asked.

"I was twelve, and it was a talking rabbit named Trevor" Blaze answered and Kiara looked at him from across the table where she was sitting between Sunfire and her dad. "I had just finished reading Alice in Wonderland" He explained after noticing her looking at him.

"Did you dream anything special last night Kiara?" Sunfire suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Kiara, Raven and Blaze all froze at the question; although no one except them selves seemed to notice.

"I... I don't really remember what I dreamed" Kiara answered and Sunfire simply continued to eat her breakfast with a smile on her face.

"So Kiara, is it okay if we begin directly after breakfast?" Raven asked, trying to change the subject.

"Begin what?" Starfire asked. "Are you going to have some mother daughter time?" Raven looked at her red headed friend and slightly shook her head.

"We're going to meditate" She answered. "It might help Kiara control her powers better" It was a lie. Raven was only teaching Kiara how to meditate because it might help against the nightmares, at least that was what they both hoped for.

"Well I'm done" Blaze suddenly said and stood up. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the training room" Starfire gave him a look that seemed to say: Again?

"I'll go with you" Nightwing said, and father and son left the room together, their plates still on the counter.

"I'm so not cleaning their dishes!" Sunfire said and crossed her arms, causing the others to snicker. Except Kiara. She was still worried someone would find out about her nightmare, and she was trying to figure out while Blaze seemed to spend so much time in the training room.

-----

"Alright, now take a deep breath" Raven instructed and Kiara did as she was told. She was sitting on her bed, with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

"Now remember to clear your head of all disturbing thoughts" Her mothers voice seemed to be further away then before, which Kiara decided had to be a good thing.

"Now, repeat after me… Azarath, metrion, Zinthos"" Her mother instructed and Kiara took another deep breath.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos" She said in a clear voice. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthos" She repeated and felt how the world around her disappeared. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthos"

She had never felt as relieved and calm in all her life. All of the troubles in her life, worrying about her dreams, the titan's figuring out she worked for Slade when they took her in… they all seemed to be non existent.

But suddenly, and unfortunately, she was abruptly brought back to reality by a loud voice.

"It's Slade!"

**Dun dun dun duh...! Damatic echo **

**Guess you didn't see that one coming did you? Wonder who the voice belonged to, and wonder what's Slade's up to? I couldn't really figure out how to end this chapter, and I'm sorry fi it took me so long to update. **

**I would also like to thank my dear friend Miriam's mom for having the amazing dream about flying on a teabag, (Which Sunfire also got to do) of course, the one in Mrs. Lindqvist's dream wasn't named Steve... in fact I don't think he had a name at all. **

**Anyways, thanks to all of you who as read, reviewed and added this story to your alert and favourites list, you guys rock! And just remember that if there's anything you would like to read, then just tell me and I will gracefully accept your ideas and see if I can use them in my story in any way! (Everyone neeed's some inspiration every now and then, don't you agree)**

**No all that's left for you to do is:**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	12. When Under Attack

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"_Azarath, metrion, Zinthos" She said in a clear voice. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthos" She repeated and felt how the world around her disappeared. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthos"_

_She had never felt as relieved and calm in all her life. All of the troubles in her life, worrying about her dreams, the titan's figuring out she worked for Slade… they all seemed to be non existent. _

_But suddenly, and unfortunately, she was abruptly brought back to reality by a loud voice. _

_"It's Slade!"_

* * *

Kiara's eyes snapped open and her violet orbs stared at the people in front of her; her mother and Nightwing, the later with a big rip on his spandex covered arm, and you could see a weak red mark going across his visible skin. 

"What's going on?" She asked in a demanding voice and her mother looked at her daughter, then Nightwing, and back again.

"Slade's been detected in the east part of town, he's breaking in to a top security science lab" Nightwing answered. "Come on Raven, Starfire and Changeling has already flown ahead, we have to go"

"I'm coming with you" Kiara said and got of her bed.

"No, you're not" Raven answered. "You left Slade to come and stay with us, he won't think twice before attacking you if you come with us"

"But you're completely satisfied if I stay behind all alone?" Kiara questioned. "What if Slade sends someone here, if you ask me, I'm safer if I'm with you guys"

"You won't be alone" Nightwing said. "Blaze and Sunfire will be here too, there's no way I'm going to let them be almost face to face with Slade"

"Nightwing's right" Raven said, staring her daughter down. "It's too dangerous, just stay here, and if anything happens, you can use your powers and get to the safety room"

"There's a safety room?" Kiara asked, but Raven and Nightwing were already out through the door. "Wait!" She called and ran out of her room, and after them.

But with her mother flying, and Nightwing with his fast legs and quick movements, plus both their knowledge of every turn in the tower, Kiara lost them.

She froze in her tracks and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kiara, there you are!" A voice said from behind her and it didn't take long before Sunfire was soaring by her side. "Come on, let's get to the main room, Blaze's waiting there!" And before Kiara could say a thing, the younger girl had grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the halls of the tower.

-----

The doors to the main room opened as the two girl approached them, in full speed, and before Kiara knew it, Sunfire had finally stopped flying, and she found her self standing by the kitchen counter.

A few feet in front of her, not far away from the couch, Blaze was pacing back and forward. And for the second time in half a day, she saw him shirtless. It was obvious that his training session must have been interrupted by the Slade thing. There was still some sweat on his forehead, and the black fighter gloves, which seemed to be made out of fine leather, were still on his hands.

"What's going on?" Kiara finally managed to ask and Blaze stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on?" He repeated. "I'll tell you what's going on! I accidentally hit dad with a starbolt and-"

"You actually fired starbolts against dad?" Sunfire asked, interrupting her brother.

"I didn't mean to, okay?" He snapped back, probably sounding angrier then intended. "And the next thing I know, Cyborg comes barging in, saying that Slade's been spotted and my dad won't even consider letting me come along, not even when you've returned! I mean, the reason he was so worried was because he didn't want me to be kidnapped too!"

"They wouldn't let me go either" Kiara muttered.

And right then, Nightwing's face appeared on the TV.

"Kids" He began and they could clearly see that there was a battle going on in the background. "There are robots everywhere, but no sign of Slade yet, he might be heading for the tower. Blaze, get your sister and Kiara to the safety room and make sure nothing happens to them, or you, understand?"

His face disappeared for a second, and then the sound of metal breaking and electrics crashing reached the three's ears. As Nightwing appeared on the screen again, his masked eyes searched for Blaze.

"You're in charge" The hero finished and then the screen went black.

"You heard him" Blaze said.

"I didn't know you had a safety room" Kiara said to Blaze as he began to take of the fighter gloves.

"We do," Sunfire answered in her brother's place. "No one can get in, not even with powerful dark magic, unless it's a dark magic your mother doesn't know about, but I doubt there is one"

"Which is why it's the safest place for you to be" Blaze finished and Sunfire raised a brow.

"Don't you mean the safest place for _us_ to be, my dear, obedient brother" She said, using a very forcing tone on the last part.

"Yeah, right" Blaze replied, with an innocent chuckle to it. "Sunny, show Kiara to the safety room, I'll be right there as soon as I've grabbed a shirt"

-----

The safety room turned out to be much different from what Kiara had imagined. The walls were giving out a faint blue glow, probably from some sort of everlasting spell, and together with the white lamps in the ceiling they provided the room with light.

The floor was made of metal, probably titanium, or some sort of specially created metal that didn't break easily. And as Kiara sat down on it, resting her hands against the cold surface, she could stare down at her own reflection.

Sunfire sat down close to her, and just simply looked at the door, while tugging at the collar of her pink shirt.

After a couple of minutes, Kiara thought it would be a good time to try and do some meditation. She crossed her legs under her and placed her hands on her knees. Before she closed her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Sunfire as the red head hastily looked to see what had caused the movement.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos" Her voice was calm as she spoke quietly. The only sounds she could hear was the buzzing from the lamps, Sunfire's breathing, and the beats of her own heart. But soon, they all seemed to fade away.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos"

She felt peaceful again. She felt comfort in the silence and in the darkness; it felt like nothing could bring her back to all the troubles in her life. She loved it.

"Kiara" A voice said, slowly taking Kiara back to the real world. She opened one eye to meet Sunfire's blue orbs.

"What is it?" Kiara asked, closing her eye again and taking a deep breath.

"Blaze" Sunfire answered. "He should be back by now, it's not so far between his room and this one"

Kiara opened her eyes and looked at the younger girl. "I'm sure he's fine" She said.

"Guess you're right" Sunfire answered. "I bet he just can't find a sweater, since most of his clothes are in the laundry"

"Yeah, and even if that isn't the case, what could he possibly have done? Sneaked out after the adults?" Kiara asked sarcastically, and then quickly remembered something. Sneaking out after he adults was exactly what Blaze had done the night they first met!

Sunfire seemed to have made the same realization, being Blaze little sister and all, and the two of them quickly rushed to their feet.

"You fly faster then I run" Kiara said. "So you can check his room and then meet me in the garage, with any luck he hasn't left just yet"

-----

Blaze parked the motorcycle as soon as he began to hear the sounds of a battle going on. After making sure his dad's brand new bike was locked, the tamaranian half breed began to run down the street.

He was thankful that his dad didn't use his new bike until it had been equipped with the latest gadgets, it was way faster then his old N-cycle, and Blaze needed to move fast.

He guessed it wouldn't be long until Kiara and Sunfire realized he was gone. After all, Sunfire was his sister, and she knew very well that he used to sneak out sometimes, and leave her with Archie and Warren. And Kiara was probably as clever as Raven, which meant she too would put two and two together.

At that exact moment, a huge robot came flying through the air from far a head of him, sparks flying, and Blaze's feet scraped in the ground, dust flying, as he stopped and quickly avoided being hit by the huge metal creature by throwing himself to the side.

His body hit the dirty asphalt and he rolled further to the left as the robot landed by his side. Breathing out, he got up on his knees and looked at the smoking robot by his side. He couldn't really make out which of the titans that had hit it, perhaps it was more then one, but whoever did it, the robot had been hit very hard.

After getting up on his feet, he held up his hand and looked at his elbow, a wound had appeared, and he quietly cursed.

'_One more for raven to heal'_He then thought to himself.

He made his way pass the robot and walked with fast steps down the street. The battle was getting closer; he could clearly hear the sounds of it, Robot's trashing, weapons being fired, and then the most terrifying sound of all, a painful scream, his mother's painful scream!

Fist immediately clenching, Blaze was just about to run down the street when ha heard something behind him. He quickly turned around and his fist began to glow green. A dozen robot minions in the colours of black, orange, and some metal, were aiming there guns for right arms against him and his eyes widened.

He quickly fired as many starbolts as he could against them, hitting most of them, but not all. They began to fire white beams at him and he avoided them by ducking and then throwing him self at the ground again.

Well on the ground, he took the opportunity to fire starbolts at the minions' legs, making them collapse on the ground; there were only two of them left now.

He jumped up to his feet, preformed a flip and kicked the robot closest to him in the chest, his foot buckling the metal enough to cause an inner explosion. And once he'd landed he quickly fired one starbolt from each hand at the last minion.

His heart was beating quite fast as he looked around to see if anyone of them was still alive, able to attack him, but they all lay on the ground, smoke rising from their forms, and a few sparks lightening up the scene.

He turned around and was just about the leave when someone hastily gripped his shoulder. His fast reflexes reacted before he had time to think and he turned around, gripping his attackers arm and he was ready to twist it around until he saw who it was.

"Kiara?" He asked and quickly let go of her arm, only to be slapped in the face. He moved a hand to the place on his cheek where her hand had hit him and looked at her shocked. "What the-?" He got out.

"Blaze!" Another familiar voice said and Sunfire came flying up to them. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, which was only possible for her to do as long as she stayed hovering over the ground.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Kiara asked in an angry tone. "Sneaking out like that!" Sunfire let go of her brother and flew backwards a little bit and then landed next to Kiara.

"Yeah, you made me worried when you didn't come back!" She said, staring her brother down. "For a moment I thought that Slade had gotten to you!"

"You both know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Blaze answered, still surprised to see them standing in front of him. "How did you get here anyway?" He asked.

"We used your dad's old R-cycle" Kiara answered. "It was standing in a corner of the garage"

"Then when we got here we saw dad's new bike, so we parked next to it and went looking for you" Sunfire finished. "And I still can't believe you disobeyed dad like that!"

"Look, I told him I would make sure nothing bad happened to you, and I did, right?" Blaze answered.

"You also told him you would make sure nothing bad happened to you either" Kiara pointed out. "And that wound tells me you're not exactly fine" She pointed at Blaze's elbow.

"That's nothing" He replied. "And like I said, I can take care of myself; you guys didn't have to come"

"My god! Listen, I want to fight against Slade too. But if our parents say things are too dangerous, maybe we should trust them! Or do you just want _my_ mom to get mad and tell _your_ dad about that _extremely _awkward situation earlier?" Kiara asked with a loud voice, and then there was a small gasp coming from Sunfire.

"What _extremely_ awkward situation?" A stern voice asked and Blaze saw Kiara's eyes widen. Praying that the voice didn't belong to the one he feared it belonged to, although he already was sure it did, he turned around, biting his bottom lip.

"Hi dad" He quietly said, and Nightwing raised a brow at his son, as did the other four titans standing behind him.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **

**I'm beginning to wonder if Sunfire sounds like a normal eleven year old should... then again, she's Starfire and Nightwing's daughter, which menas super cheery and super observant at times, plus she grew up with superheroes everywhere, so maybe that's how she's supposed to sound. **

**Please, **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	13. Being Blaze

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

"Have they stopped yet?" Sunfire asked quietly when they were all standing outside the main room.

"Doesn't sound like it" Changeling replied, and everyone turned their attention towards the door, trying to hear what the voices were saying, or more precisely, what they were yelling.

"I can't believe you!"

"Dad, just listen!"

"I told you to get your sister and Kiara to a safe place and stay there!"

"You said to get them to the safety room and make sure nothing happened to them or me, and nothing happened to us!"

"You could have been killed!"

"I now how to take care of myself! Why do you think I've been training so hard, really? Just to see how many punches and kicks a punch bag can take before it breaks? God!"

"Don't use that tone!"

"What!?"

"How much longer can they go on?" Kiara asked.

"You don't know Nightwing" Cyborg replied.

"Or Blaze" Starfire said. "They're both as stubborn"

"And dad still hasn't even started on the awkward situation" Sunfire added and sat down on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Speaking of which, what exactly was that awkward situation?" Cyborg asked, and Kiara gave her mother a pleading look, she really didn't want to be the one telling them.

"I'll explain later" Raven said, and right then, the doors to the main room opened and Blaze came storming out.

He looked over his shoulder back into the main room with fire in his eyes. "I'll guess I'll just be going to my room now, like a _good little __kid_!" He yelled and then continued down the hall, without even casting a glance at the others.

It only took about five more seconds before Nightwing appeared in the door way. He let out a sigh and moved a hand to his forehead. "What?" He then asked after noticing everyone looking at him.

"Kiara, Sunfire, I think you two better get to your rooms, we adults need to talk in private" Raven said.

"Fine" Kiara replied and began walking down the hall, Sunfire following close behind her.

-----

Blaze entered his room and quickly fired a hard kick into the air. He was angry, angry at his dad for not understanding. People always said they were so much alike, so why couldn't he just get the picture?

The anger dwelled inside him and suddenly, green energy beams escaped form his eyes. They hit one of the walls and left two soothed marks.

Blaze closed his eyes and moved his hands to his head.

'_Stupid emotionally connected tamaranian powers!' _He thought and spun around in frustration.

He finally made it to his bed and threw him self down on it. Why did his life have to be so hard? Always being told what to do, and always expected to follow orders. He let out a sigh.

What was his dad going to do now? Ground him? It wasn't like he spent so much time away from home anyways!

He rolled over on his side so that he could watch the photos on the wall; they showed almost his entire life. Him at his first birthday, with some cake on his face, Christmas when he was three, with Archie next to him and both of them pulling in one arm each of the poor teddy bear, him at age six with Sunfire in his arms, a picture of him Archie and Warren when they were twelve, with their arms around each others shoulders, and all grinning.

Then there were the more new pictures, like the one from his fifteenth birthday where his dads playfully messed up his hair just as the picture was taken, and the one where Archie proudly flashed a pair of bunny ears over Warren's head, unknowing that Lynne did the same thing to him. She was winking at the camera and smiling brightly, while Blaze him self, who was on her other side, just glanced at the scene and smirked.

It was the only picture on the wall that included Lynne, but there were many more with all the others. And first now, while watching all the pictures more closely then he had before, Blaze realized that in none of them, were Raven and Changeling smiling for real. Not like they were doing now, when Kiara was back.

Kiara.

He moved a hand to the spot where she'd slapped him and remembered the pain. He'd never been slapped before, but he'd seen Lynne do it to Archie many times, not that the orange haired boy complained.

Blaze decided he should get a picture of Kiara to put up on the wall, and perhaps one of Billie too; they were after all both his friends too, sort of.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar tune playing.

Quickly, he got out of bed and found the chair with the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. After searching through them, he finally found the communicator in his left front pocket and flipped it open.

"What's up?" He asked and saw Warren's face staring back at him on the screen.

"Hey Blaze" Warren said.

"Look, I can't really talk right now, I got into this huge argument with my dad and-" Blaze interrupted him self as he heard a sound in the background.

He looked at Warren with a smirk. "Is there someone in your room?" He asked. "It can't be Archie, because he would have made him self noticeable"

Warren's eyes widened. "Well… you see… the thing is…"

"Relax Blaze, it's just me" Blaze heard a some what familiar voice say and he cocked a brow.

"Billie?" He asked out loud and Warren turned his communicator around so that it was pointing at the pink haired girl. She was sitting on Warren's bed, one leg casually slung over the other, and holding a nail file in her hand.

"Hi" She said and then began filing her nails. "You guys can talk, just act like I'm not here" The communicator was turned around again and Blaze found him self once more looking at Warren.

"What's she doing in your room?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Archie and Lynne got into another fight, so she couldn't just stay there and watch them" Warren answered. "And she didn't want to go home to her little brother"

"I didn't know she had a brother!"

"Neither did I" Warren replied. "Until she told me today, apparently he's, in her words not mine, an annoying gene mix that should have never been created"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked.

"No idea, and I'm supposed to be the smart one!"

"The smart one's supposed to be you? Really?" Billie suddenly said and Warren's eyes darkened.

"It's kind of hard to act like you're not here when_ you're talking_!" He yelled.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone" Blaze said. "Talk to you later" Then he closed the communicator, ending the transmission.

Right then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called and was surprised to see who it was that entered. His dad. "What do _you_ want?" He asked.

"I came here to tell you that you're grounded" Nightwing replied, watching his son from the door way with his arms crossed.

"I'm grounded?" Blaze asked. "Oh, how scary! How will I ever manage?"

"Don't use that tone" Nightwing replied, unfolded his arms and walked up to place a hand on his son's shoulder. Blaze looked from the hand, and then back at his father.

"Dad...?"

"Look, Blaze, I know that you think you can take care of your self, but the outside world is something completely different from the training room"

"Dad" Blaze began. "I'm not an idiot; of course I know there's a difference! But you saw those crashed robots when you found me, Kiara and Sunny didn't you? Those were my work! _I_ destroyed them on my _own_!"

"That still doesn't change my decision" Nightwing answered. "You disobeyed orders"

"I'm going to take my punishment dad" Blaze said, holding his head up high. "But you can't keep treating me like a little kid forever dad, I'm seventeen"

"I know" Nightwing answered. "Just don't try to grow up to fast, okay? Don't do the same mistakes I did" He turned around and began to walk. But as he reached the door, he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Blaze" He said. "Perhaps you should train less with me and more with your mother, or else your wall's might be spotted soon" Then he walked out of the room, leaving Blaze alone to think of the short conversation they had just shared.

'_Don't make the same mistakes I did'_ He thought. _'What in the world's that supposed to mean?'_

* * *

_**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I had to rewrite the ending like a billion times, it just never worked out for me! But I finally got enough satisfied with it to keep it and here we are now!**_

_**Hopefully my next update will be faster (Though I do have a lot of homework, but I'll try my best)**_

_**Please,**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!** _


	14. Parenthood

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Kiara flipped through the pages in the book of shame and sighed. She was bored, which was quite strange to her since she'd never actually been bored before. Before she came to the Titan Tower, almost all her time had went to practicing with Slade, and when she weren't practicing she simply enjoyed to relax a bit, and maybe try to come up with a new move that could help her the next time they sparred.

She came to the page with Red X and suddenly felt an ill-boding feeling. She quickly closed the book and got up in a sitting position. Was something bad just about to happen? Her mother had told her that she could sometimes feel the tension in the air, sense if something was going on, so perhaps that was what Kiara her self was experiencing.

But what could it possibly be?

The only thing she could think of was Nightwing's and Blaze's fight, maybe the tension between them was about to get too much for them. No, that couldn't be right.

She let out another sigh and decided it was time to do something, anything! She didn't want to meditate, because it seemed like every time she tired to do it, something bad happened. First Slade had shown up, and then Blaze had sneaked out.

She got of her bed and walked around in the room. There were a few books on the shelves from her mother, and of course there was also the novel Lynne had insisted on buying for her, a love story.

Kiara looked at the book's peach coloured back, its title, Feeling you, was written in silvery letters. She took it in her hands and eyed the cover. A dark haired young man was standing behind a beautiful blond girl, with his arms tightly wrapped around her slim waist.

After shaking her head, Kiara put the book back.

'What would the others do for fun?' She thought, and tried to analyse what she knew about them. Then, she finally came up with it, the perfect way to spend her time.

-----

It had taken her a while, but finally, she had found it. The famous Titan training room. After flicking on the light switch she looked over the room. There were weights, and some huge weights, probably for Cyborg, along with three punching bags, and a top modern stereo system.

After fiddling on the buttons for a while, Kiara finally got it working and loud music pumped out through the speakers. It had a very catching rhythm.

She walked up to one of the punching bag and placed her hand on it. She wondered if her parents had ever stood here, punching this bag with all their force. Maybe.

She had changed so that instead of wearing a deep green tank top under a black zip up hoodie and jeans, she was wearing her pyjama pants with that same tank top, and without the hoodie.

She backed away a little from the punching bag, tied her fist and took a deep breath. Then she hit the bag with all her force. It swayed backwards a little, and returned towards her again. She punched it one more time, and it actually felt quite good.

She thought of Slade and all the horrible things he'd done to innocent people. She thought about how she once wanted to be just like the evil, masked man. She thought about how Slade had told her that parents never loved her. And she thought about how he had almost successfully made her destroying both them, and the other titans.

For everyone of those thoughts, Kiara punched stronger and faster. It felt good, like a way ti get rid of all her anger. It didn't feel as calming, and peaceful for her soul as meditating, but at least it helped a little.

She brought up her leg and kicked the punching bag, this time it swayed much more then anytime before. And as she watched it come back towards her, she suddenly heard someone enter the room.

Quickly she spun around and then almost fell forwards as the punching bag hit her in the back. She recovered quickly and turned around to stop it with her hand before it could hit her again, then she turned to the figure in the door way.

"Dad, what do you want?" She asked, and Changeling scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, I just saw that the lights were on and thought I should see if Nightwing was in here, but he isn't" He replied. "That's a nice kick you've got" He then added. "Although, not as good as mine"

Kiara looked at him in disbelief. "Of course dad, I'm sure no one kicks as well as you" She replied.

"Well, Nightwing's actually coming closer" Changeling replied and then smiled, so did his daughter. He motioned towards a bench by the door that Kiara hadn't even noticed before.

"Want to sit down and have a talk?" He asked, sat down, and waited for Kiara to join him. "So," He began once she'd sat down. "Here we are"

"Yeah" Kiara replied, then everything became silent.

"Rav- Your mom told me about what happened this morning, you know, with Blaze" Changeling suddenly said and Kiara moved her hand to her forehead and moaned.

"Please tell me you and the other s didn't take it badly. I swear, nothing happened!" She exclaimed.

"Relax" Changeling answered. "I was more worried before she explained"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Kiara asked.

"Well, I kind of over heard you and Raven talking about 'A shirtless boy', 'You know why he spent the night in my room' and 'I wish I didn't know'. Very easy to misunderstand trust me"

"This is just great" Kiara muttered.

"Don't worry Kiara," Changeling said. "But I am worried about your nightmare, and so are the others" Kiara leaned her head against her fathers shoulder.

She remembered what Blaze had said, and what she and her mother had discussed. The nightmare had put her in a trance, and she had almost killed her self.

"What shall I do dad?" She asked. "What if no one's there to wake me up next time?"

"I'll protect you" Changeling answered and wrapped his arms around you. "I won't loose you again"

----

"And then, Kiara and I both realized Blaze had left, but she told me to go check his room first just to be sure!" Sunfire finished, and Starfire smiled at her daughter as she continued to braid her hair.

"Sometimes I get worried about your brother" She answered and then turned her head around so that she was facing the violet haired woman sitting on the bed. "Raven, could you give me a scrunchie?"

Raven used her powers to made one of the colourful scrunchies on the night stand soar towards Starfire who easily caught it with one hand.

Raven looked at two who were seated on the floor, and her mind wandered to how things might have been if Kiara hadn't been kidnapped. Would the two of them be sharing conversations while braiding hair? She didn't know, Kiara didn't seem like the kind of girl who would enjoy such a thing, but who knew what kind of girl she would be if she hadn't been raised by Slade?

Raven had noticed a change in Kiara during the small amount of time she had been in the tower, she seemed to have opened up a bit more. The other kids seemed to have gotten to her, and who knew, maybe if they would have grown up together they would have known each other by heart and soul?

Maybe they would even have dated?

Raven shook her head at that thought. Kiara with either Archie, Warren or Blaze? No, she didn't want to think about things like that.

She watched as Sunfire wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and smiled.

"I love you mom" The girl said and Starfire hugged her back.

"I love you to my little bungorf" She answered.

And Raven let a small smile play at her lips before she looked down, wishing that she hadn't missed Kiara's childhood. But what was done was done, and there was no way she could turn back time. Right then, all she could do was hope for a brighter tomorrow.

-----

In another part of town, the lights in an underground lair flickered, and so did the picture's on the computer screens. They mostly showed a girl, with violet hair and matching eyes, but many of the pictures included other people too.

A figure in an one eyed mask was watching the pictures intensely.

"I like your new lair" A voice suddenly said as another figure entered the dark room, and Slade didn't even bother to look at his new ally.

"Didn't I have an assignment for you?" He asked, but the newcomer didn't answer.

"So, that's the girl that betrayed you huh? Why don't you just give up on her, I doubt that she'll come back, just look at her smiling with those other girls at the mall"

"Giving up isn't an option" Slade answered and turned around. "I need the power that girl holds, I can't let it go to waste with those dreadful Titans!" He pressed a button on the control panel and the pictures disappeared.

The other figure raised a brow. "But what if your plan doesn't work?" He asked. "Not that I doubt my part of plan, everything will work perfectly for me" He then added. "But what if the still won't come back to you?"

"I was once the closest thing she'd ever had to a father" Slade continued. "And fathers don't give up so easily"

* * *

**Oooh, what's Slade's planning? (Well, I know of course, but do _you_?) **

**Sorry it took long to update, again, even though I promised it would take a shorter time. But my stupid teacher, who we only have twice a week, gave us a project that had to be dun yesterday, and we didn't get enough time in school, so I had to do half the work at home (Plus my other homework, of course), so I haven't had much time to write. **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	15. Girls and Guys

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans! But I do own my OC's.

* * *

It was awfully quiet as the titans ate an early dinner. Kiara just poked in the special tofu dish her father had made for her, although she knew it probably didn't taste bad at all. Her mother was quietly eating her dinner, and Starfire seemed to repeatedly open her mouth to say something, but then always closed it again. Changeling seemed to be in deep thought; Kiara guessed he was thinking about the conversation the two had shared.

Cyborg was glancing from Nightwing, who was sitting at the end of the counter, where he could look at all of them, and Blaze who was desperately avoiding his father's gaze. Even Sunfire seemed less cheerful then usual, and it was obvious that she had sensed the tension between her father and her brother.

"So," Nightwing began. "I was thinking it's time to begin your training, Sunfire,"

"Really?" The red haired asked.

"I started training Blaze seriously when he was eleven," Nightwing answered. "And training might become necessary in today's situation."

Kiara immediately realized that he was talking about Slade. Which got her wondering what had really happened during today's battle. None of the adults had said a word about it. Had they really fought Slade, or just his army of minions? And if they had fought Slade, had he said something about _her_?

"What's the point of training her if you're not going to let her fight?"

The sarcastic, and quiet, voice brought Kiara back from her thoughts, and she quickly looked at Blaze. It was the first thing she'd heard him say since the big fight between him and Nightwing.

"Blaze," Starfire said in a half warning tone.

And suddenly, there was a huge flash of pink that lightened up the entire room, caused Kiara to jump, her dad to almost fall over in shock and Sunfire to fly up from her chair. Everyone looked to the middle of the room, where four people, two girls and two boys, were now standing, all holding hands.

"Alright," The tallest of them said. "That was just…weird!"

"I agree with you, Warren! In fact, I would even have preferred the dolphins!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"Yeah, I don't insult your powers, do I Archie?"

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Just came for a visit." Warren replied. "By the way, mom says hello." He then added.

"Nice to know," Cyborg replied. "But you still haven't answered."

"We were bored!" Archie exclaimed before Warren had even had time to open his mouth. "So, we thought why not hit Jump City and have a fun night out?"

"Oh, that sounds glorious!" Starfire replied, smiling.

"However," Nightwing began and the four teenagers' eyes all landed on him. "Blaze can't go."

"What?" Warren asked. "Why? Got some _important_ training to do or something?"

"No." Nightwing answered. "Blaze is grounded."

Four chins hit the floor, and then four sets of eyes all turned to Blaze.

Kiara also let her eyes wander to Blaze, who had turned around in his chair so that he was facing his friends, but he was looking in another direction, away from them, and away from his father. Perhaps he was… ashamed? It was a new side of Blaze, at least to Kiara, that seemed to have appeared, and it was completely different from the Blaze that had stormed out of the main room earlier.

"Grounded?" Archie finally asked, breaking the silence that had appeared. "How does a guy like _you_ manage to get _grounded_?" There was a slight amused tone to his voice.

"He sneaked out and followed us adults today." Nightwing answered.

"That's all he did?" Archie asked. "I mean, come on, he's been doing that on almost every one of your missions since we were thirteen! Well, as long as either me or Warren was there to wa-" He was cut of as Billie slapped a hand over his mouth and then stepped hard on his foot.

"Thank you Billie!" Lynne said. "I was just about to do that myself, although, I would have elbowed him…" Archie pulled Billie's hand of his face and glared at Lynne

"Ha, ha! Very funny, _Lynnie_!" He spat, and she gave him a cold look at the nickname.

"Okay, so Blaze is grounded, but we girls can still go, right?" Billie asked Nightwing.

"That's not my thing to decide," Nightwing replied and looked at Raven and Changeling.

"I don't-" Changeling started but Raven interrupted him.

"Of course you can go!" She answered and her husband stared at her. ""You deserve to have fun."

"But bring a communicator with you," Changeling added. "And if anything, anything, happens, don't even hesitate on calling us."

"Okay dad." Kiara said and gave her father a weak smile, remembering the talk they had in the training room.

"Good, now Kiara, come over here." Lynne said and Kiara left her chair and walked up to the two girls.

"Sunny, aren't you coming?" Billie asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here, and train with my dad." Sunfire replied.

"Suit yourself." Billie replied. "Okay, everybody join hands." She then instructed, and Kiara felt how Lynne grabbed her left hand, while Billie gripped her right.

"Have fun." Archie said grinning. "And remember to buy something for the nauseating feeling."

"What feeling?" Kiara asked.

"Let's just go." Lynne replied and the next thing Kiara new, it was if a great force flung her upwards, and her vision was blocked by a great mass of glowing pink. She held on tightly to Billie and Lynne's hands and shut her eyes. The world was spinning around her, fast, but then, as quickly has it had started, it was all over.

Kiara felt how her feet hit the ground as she opened her eyes again. She felt quite dizzy. "Where are we?" She asked.

"The Jump City mall of course," Billie replied. "Where else would I teleport us to have fun?"

"Did you say teleport?" Kiara asked, but none of the others answered, they just dragged her into the large building.

-----

"Okay, now that we've been to three stores and gotten smoothies," Lynne began as the three girls, about an hour and a half after arriving at the mall sat down by a table. "Let's talk about the important stuff, boys."

"So that I can hear you go on and on about how Archie's eyes are a perfect mix between the blue sky and the green sea?" Billie asked.

"I don't go on about that!" Lynne protested. "I've only said it once!"

"Four times." Billie answered and held up four fingers.

"Whatever, now, why don't we discuss the fact that I found you in Warren's room today, on top of him, lying on the floor…?" Lynne said and Kiara stared.

"What?" She got out.

"I tackled him to the ground." Billie said in a stern voice.

"What did he do?" Kiara asked.

"Well, we'd been arguing ever since he called Blaze and I had to do something to shut him up, and win the discussion of course." The pink haired girl answered.

"I think you just pretend to dislike him," Lynne said.

"I don't dislike him," Billie answered. "And I'm not you. Just because you pretend to hate the guy your crazy about doesn't mean I'm going to."

"I disliked Archie before I begin liking him," Lynne replied. "We've been at each others throats since we were just little kids. I think it has something to do with my element being water and his being earth."

"Yeah, whatever." Billie replied.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked and the next thing Kiara knew, a guy, perhaps around her own age, had walked up to their table. He had silvery blonde hair, ivory skin, pale grey eyes and quite beautiful facial features. He was dressed in a simple blue button up shirt and jeans.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, the half nervous voice and you body language had betrayed you, so I'm gonna make this easy for you to understand" Billie began and then pointed at Lynne. "She's into someone else and I'm not interested."

"Well, that's interesting to know," The guy replied and put his hands on the table. "But actually, I was going to ask you friend here out." Kiara just stared at him. Here was a guy, who Billie and Lynne would refer to as hot, and he was asking _her_ out. _Her_!

"Kiara?" She heard Lynne asked, although the voice seemed a bit distant.

"I…" She got out. "I…"

'_What in the world is wrong with me?'_ She thought, desperately trying to get some actual words out besides I.

"Well, what do you say?" The guy asked.

"I… I… I… yes?" She finally managed to croak out an answer, and the blond guy smiled brightly at her.

"Sweet!" He said. "I'm Drake by the way, and you're Kiara, a titan kid, right?"

"Is there a problem with us being 'titan kids'?" Lynne asked.

"No, not at all," Drake answered "So is tonight alright with you? I've got some stuff to take care of tomorrow." He looked at Kiara.

"I guess tonight's fine, I don't have any plans." She answered.

"Great, I'll take you out for a flight!" Drake said.

"A flight?" Kiara asked. "Aren't you a bit young to be a pilot?" She knew it took years of practice to become a pilot, and he was only her age, he couldn't even have finished high school!

"Who said anything about a plane?" Drake asked and all three girls just stared at him. "I'm not so normal my self, if you know what I mean," He continued and smirked. "So how about I meet you on the roof top to titan tower, let's say… seven thirty?"

"Um... okay." Kiara answered. She was still pretty startled. Did this happen to girls often? Some stranger just showing up and asking you out? It had never happened in any of the books she'd read.

"Sweet," Drake replied. He seemed to say that word a lot. "See you tonight!" And then he just left, leaving three very shocked girls behind him.

"Oh. My. God!" Lynne exclaimed. "That guy totally has the hots for you!"

"He has the what for me?" Kiara asked.

"He thinks you're hot," Billie replied. "You know, he thinks you look good."

"Yes, you explained that word to me the last time we went to the mall and you kept looking at the guy on the movie poster." Kiara answered. "And why do you guys seem so exited about this?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lynne asked. "It's your first date! You only get one _first_ first date, you know, you'll have lots of firsts dates with various guys, but only one date is your actual first."

"Okay, now this calls for some more shopping, but we have to hurry, there's only less then three hours till it's seven thirty, and we have to get you ready."

Kiara couldn't help but stare at them. _'Even more shopping?'_

----

Kiara held her breath as the world began spinning again. She hoped she'd someday get used to teleporting, it was a very effective way to travel, it was just too bad you got so dizzy! Her feet hit the floor and she opened her eyes to find her self in the main room.

"Hey girls, back already?" Archie asked from where he was sitting on the couch with Warren and Blaze.

"Yeah, we had to get back to get Kiara ready," Lynne answered, and put down the bags she had hung on her arms, since her hands had to be free to hold on to Billie and Kiara.

"Ready for what?" Warren asked. "Does she have to weight train for your next shopping trip?"

"No," Billie answered. "She just happens to have a date tonight."

"Date?" Blaze exclaimed and stood up. He turned around to look at them. "What date?"

"Gosh, where is everybody, it's so quiet." Lynne said.

"Something came up right outside of town; they won't be back until late." Warren answered and also stood up and looked at the girls, Archie did the same.

"What date?" Blaze repeated.

"What about Sunfire, she was supposed to train with your dad. Don't tell me he has her doing push-ups until he comes back!" Lynne said.

"Relax," Archie answered. "She watched TV with us for a while, but then she got a playmate."

"What date?" Blaze asked for the third time, and once again he was ignored.

"What playmate?" Billie asked, and the next thing Kiara knew, she heard how the doors to main room opened and suddenly, as if he had appeared out of thin air, a young boy was standing next to her pink haired friend.

"Hey sis!" He said. "Glad you're finally back, that girl is so cheery it's creepy!"

Sis. He'd called Billie sis. That was short for sister, which meant he was her brother. Kiara didn't know Billie had a brother, how come she hadn't been informed?

She looked at the boy closely. He had the same blue, catlike eyes as Billie, but his hair was red instead of pink, and so messy it was almost spiky. He was wearing a black and dark purple striped sweater under a too big black t-shirt together with dark blue jeans Capri's with a short chain hanging down on one side and on his feet were black and white trainers.

"Zack you little booger, what are you doing here?" Billie asked.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, you never write anything in your diary about what you do in Jump City, except perhaps something in the lines of: I bought a gorgeous black sweater, it's pretty expensive, but it was on sale." Zack replied and Kiara reacted immediately. Hadn't Billie bought a black sweater the last time they went shopping? Kiara remembered going into an expensive store, where half of the objects cost a fortune, and the other half was marked sale.

"You read my diary?" Billie asked and you could see the anger in her eyes. "Why you little-" She launched her self at her brother, but just as her hands were about the touch him, he was gone and somehow appeared next to the couch.

Kiara blinked. How did he do that? It was obvious he didn't have the same powers as Billie, there was no pink flash, so what did he do? She didn't have time to think more about it before the doors opened again and Sunfire came flying in.

"There you are!" She said once she spotted Zack and quickly flew up to him. "I lost you on the way to my room, don't know what happened, maybe I flew to fast for you…?" She leaned forward towards him as she hovered in the air, smiling brightly, and Zack leaned his back to get further away from her.

"Yeah, you were to fast me," He mumbled.

"Can we get back to Kiara's date?" Blaze suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah," Billie said. "We have to get her ready, come on Lynne!"

"No, wait!" Blaze protested. "I meant, who's she going out with? Just so we know it's not a creep or something."

"Or a nineteen year old with a mullet, that's even creepier, believe me, I saw Billie's date last week when he picked her up." Zack said. Kiara was sure Billie was going to launch for her again, if it hadn't been for Lynne who placed a hand on her friends arm.

"Relax," She said and then looked at Blaze. "Now, the guy's name is Drake, he's about Archie's height, pale, with blond hair and grey eyes. I'd say he's probably eighteen, or eighteen very soon, oh and he has a dimple in his right cheek, anything else you want to know, Mr. Jealous?"

"What?" Blaze asked. "I'm not jealous!"

"Of course your not," Archie said. "You're just cranky because you've never had a date in your entire life."

"You never had a date?" Zack asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Neither could Kiara.

"It's true," Warren said. "Blaze here might be a better fighter then us," He pointed at him self and Archie. "And I think he has more muscle, not to mention that he's taller, but there's one thing we've always been better at, and that is dating."

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen!" Archie continued. "Well, ladies and booger," He then corrected. "At the age of seventeen,_ seventeen_, our good friend Blaze here has yet to have his first kiss!"

"Seriously?" Zack asked, almost roaring with laughter. "You have the same experience with girls as I have, and I'm twelve!"

"Now, remember that we're talking about a guy who spends all of his Saturday, Friday, and every other night of the week baby sitting," Warren said. "So why don't we-" He was cut of as Blaze elbowed him in the stomach.

Then he turned around, grabbed Archie by the arm and flipped his friend over his back so that he landed on the couch, which his legs up against the back and his hand almost down on the floor.

"Ouch." Archie moaned.

"You didn't have to punch so hard," Warren got out as he gasped for breath.

"I'm only teasing you guys a lesson." Blaze replied. "Now," He then said and looked at Zack. "Where was I…?"

"I just remembered my mom wanted me home quickly," The red head replied. "See ya!" And then he was gone, and Kiara felt as if a wind passed by her.

"You're lucky Sunfire doesn't have super speed," Billie said to Blaze who just grinned. "And thanks, for getting rid of the little booger."

'_Super speed!'_ Kiara thought. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

"No problem," Blaze answered.

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of the only super powered kid my age!" Sunfire said and gave her brother a cold look.

"Sunny, that kid's nothing but trouble, and speed." Blaze answered.

"Okay, now that we've finally have discovered what Zack is, then we really have to get Kiara ready for her date, he'll be up on the roof top at seven thirty." Lynne said.

"Yeah, and we have to teach her everything about dating!" Billie added took the bags that had been hanging on her arms, while Lynne took the ones she'd been holding and Kiara took hers. Then they headed towards the door.

"If they're going o teach her we might just call it a fiasco right now," Archie said quietly.

"I heard that!" Lynne snapped back.

* * *

**Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! i'll promise I'll try to make it up to you somehow! **

**Please review!**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_They all watched as Drake took of, with Kiara in his arms. _

_"Aw, isn't that romantic?" Lynne asked._

_"I bet he flies her somewhere romantic," Billie said. "Like Paris!"_

_"Yeah, there's nothing more romantic then Paris, Texas." Warren replied and ignored the glares the girls sent him._

_"Hmph." It came from Blaze._

_Archie looked at him. "What's with the ´Hmph' sound?" He asked. "And the crossed arms?... Are you jealous?"_

_"No." Blaze answered in a firm voice. "I just have a strong urge to punch the guy in the face."_


End file.
